What Am I Doing Here? (Rewriting)
by Animeisheaven
Summary: What did I do to deserve this? I just was watching Fairy Tail, when I dozed off and woke up in the Tower of Heaven, mini Oracion Seis standing in front of me. Now what shall I do? BIG PROBLEM! How will I get home? Reverse Harem x OC (Rewriting)
1. What Am I Doing Here?

**Author's note: Please don't flame me, please give good reviews, and I don't own Fairy Tail!**

It was a Friday morning, and I woke up feeling rather well-rested and excited for some reason.

After brushing my teeth and changing, I happily skipped down the stairs to the dining room.

"Morning momma!" I greeted smiling.

"Good morning, girl!" my mom replied back.

I started thinking about Fairy Tail.

"A penny for your thoughts?" my mom said snapping me out of my daze.

"Oh, nothing much," I said waving her off. "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing much, I repeat."

"Whatever you say."

She placed a plate of waffles on the kitchen counter before leaning against the wall and scrolling through her Instagram.

I walked over and sat on the kitchen counter.

I took the plate and eat a piece of waffle. "So…who won the BBMAs? Is it BTS?"

Her expression grew happy and she smirked at me, "Chainsmokers won it, sweetie. BTS got the award for some social thingy or whatever. Now you're gonna make lunch."

My mouth pressed into a thin line before glaring at her, "I don't believe you. Show me."

"Check on your own phone."

"It's outta data!"

"Use the Wi-Fi!"

"You're not giving me the password!"

"Use the neighbor's!"

"They don't gimme password!"

"Use Miss Grump's!"

"She doesn't have Wi-Fi!"

"She doesn't?"

"Yes, she doesn't."

"Wow."

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!"

She smirked before looking at the time and gasping, "Fuck! I'm late for work! Bye, sweetie, have fun alone!"

She took her bag and ran out of the house.

I sighed before finishing the rest of my waffles.

Wait…there's a Fairy Tail episode coming today!

Episode 1! I'm rewatching the whole Fairy Tail!

I smiled before switching on the TV.

I went to sleep watching it though.

When I came to, everything was weird. And animated. And someone was saying something to me.

I got up, only to see a girl looking like Sorano. And she was animated.

Scratch that. She was Sorano.

I looked down on my hands to see they were shackled.

Oh shit…am I in the Tower of Heaven?

No this is all a dream, it is all a dream.

"Excuse me?" Sorano snapped me out of my daze.

I blinked at her before speaking, "Uh…hi?"

"I was beginning to think she was mute," an oh so familiar voice said.

Is that…oh, is that Sawyer?

I gaped at him before glaring, "Where am I? And I am not mute, dumbass!"

I stooped low with that. Poor Oracion Seis. I hate the Fairy Tail guild and the rest for trying to kill them.

But I also think the Oracion Seis is delusional to think Nirvana is heaven.

Oh shit…ERIK CAN HEAR MY THOUGHTS!

"Who're you calling a dumbass?!" Sawyer retaliated glaring back.

"Guys…the girl is awake?" a very cute and sleepy looking Macbeth said from the corner.

I almost went fangirl at him. Scratch that…I actually went fangirl.

My eyes grew in hearts, "So cute!"

They all looked at me in 'WTF' expressions.

"Sorry, sorry," I said slapping myself, "I'm a fangirl. Mind telling me where am I though?"

"You're in the Tower of Heaven, oh yeah," Richard said.

My worst fear had become true.

"Can I know your name?" Sorano asked.

What shall I say now? At least Erik's not here.

I can't give my true name. What shall I do? Wait…got it!

"Yu…" I said slowly, "Yukio."

"That's a boy's name!" Sawyer sneered.

Thank God I'm a girl…

"Yukio…I'm Sorano! This is Sawyer, Richard, Macbeth, and here comes Erik!" Sorano said pointing to a young Erik who was walking here, playing with Cubellios…or Kinana.

I feel really out of place…I'm 11…and what am I doing here?


	2. Conversations

Ever since I appeared here, I did my job like a good slave to avoid getting beaten. It worked. However, the Oracion Seis rebelled. Jellal rebelled. Erza rebelled. Her friends rebelled.

I'm jealous. They've been through so much, and I'm just sitting here and not taking the brunt of anything?

But I don't want my personality to be ruined. No ways.

Over the time I spent here (a few months), I had grown closer to everyone. Especially Jellal and Macbeth. Those two were so hot and cute!

But I wonder when the Jellal turning dark thing comes. In that case, I'm going.

I also had interacted with others as well.

My special moment with Sorano went like this:

"Yukio, what is your prayer?" Sorano asked out of the blue.

I thought about it. "Well, I want to go back home. Why do you ask?"

"I hope…one day, if we escape, we can all be together still, fulfilling our prayers…"

I gave a soft, closed eyed smile, "I hope that too."

"Angel…"

"Huh?"

"Angel…your smile is like an angel…I wanna meet an angel like you are…"

I blushed, "W-what are you saying? I'm no angel!"

She didn't say anything after that.

I didn't have any special moments with the rest.

Erza didn't like me, for some reason.

I guess because I was close to Jellal…but I wanted to be friends with her. She was a pretty cool character…and ooh la la…there were many hunks in Fairy Tail.

But that doesn't mean I necessarily have to join Fairy Tail…I could be joining Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale…heck, even Oracion Seis or Crime Sorcieré.

Wait…if I joined Oracion Seis it would be Oracion Seveis…right? Ugh…I don't know Latin…or whatever language it's named after…

"How do you rest so easily?" Macbeth asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. Aww…

"I forget about the pain…remember my family…remember good times with friends…" I answered softly.

"I don't have a family, nor do I have good times or friends," he said sadly.

"You have friends, and you got have good times if you looked at the world with a more optimistic view."

"This…this world is trash, garbage!"

"If you looked at the outside world…which I no doubt you will, you would see friends, good memories, and fun."

"I will?"

"Yes…probably I will too. I want to."

He remained silent before speaking, "My prayer…is to find a place…where I can sleep without any nightmares, peacefully."

"That's so cute…but my prayer, is to go back home."

"You have a family?" Sorano asked eyes widened.

"Yeah…but where did you come out from anyways?"

Her eyebrow twitched but she kept her scolding down, "We were all here, dumbass. Now answer my question."

"Yeah," I replied. "I do."

"That's a first…tell me about your family," Erik said. "I can't hear your thoughts, for some reason."

Yay!

"Well…I was an orphan," I said scratching my head, "and when I was 7, a 24 year old girl adopted me since she wanted some company."

"Pretty dumb and selfish reason," Sawyer remarked snickering.

I smirked, "Yeah, I know. But we grew closer. And then, when I was 11 one day, I was watching some video on a lacrima. I dozed off, and when I woke I was here."

"You…are 11?" they all said slowly in unison.

"Yeah, about to become 12 in two months."

"You look so small!" Erik blurted out.

I smiled with closed eyes, a terrifying aura covering me, "What do I look like?"

I heard all of them gulp, and say, "N-nothing!"

I went back to my cheerful personality, "Yay! So, how old are you?"

"We're all 11 too!"

"Then do you know about Jellal and Erza?"

"Yeah…Erza is 6 or 7," Richard replied. "Oh yeah! And Jellal is…yes, he is our age."

"WHAT?" I shrieked, "HE'S 11?!"

"Yeah—you didn't know that?" Sorano asked blinking.

This was so different from the anime!

I though they all were 6 or 7!

At least Erza is the right age…but isn't it weird, her crushing on a boy 5 years older than her?

At least I got a lot of information.


	3. Blue Pegasus

More time passed. I was really bored. When were we even gonna escape?

I repeatedly thought about the guilds I could be in, and the options were:

Sabertooth

Lamia Scale

Fairy Tail

Mermaid Heel

Blue Pegasus

Cait Shelter

That's it I know.

Hmm, Sabertooth probably won't accept me, I'm not trained in magic.

Lamia Scale…ah, well, maybe, but Sherry would see me as her rival. That's bad. I really liked Sherry.

Fairy Tail. Hmm, that is an option, but…I really don't want to be in the canon stuff. It might change.

Mermaid Heel. It doesn't really have so much importance, except Milliana joins that guild and it's in the Grand Magic Games.

Blue Pegasus. I guess it is okay.

Cait Shelter. Wrong option. It's not really a guild.

So, Blue Pegasus it is.

Suddenly, I heard screaming and saw that no one was there.

I got up, before looking around. I silently ran downstairs, when I saw Erza using her magic and defeated the guards.

So cool…wish I had magic. And how am I supposed to join a guild without magic?

Ah. Forgot about that one.

I'm fucking pathetic.

Wait…now's not the time to think about everything. I must escape. I must!

I started walking when someone held me by my collar.

I looked and saw it was one of the guards.

"You're not escaping!" he yelled at me.

"Let me go!" I yelled back. "Let me go! **_I will escape_**!"

"Not under my watch!"

Suddenly I was let down and then I turned back to see Jellal.

My eyes widened…he was flickering between dark and light…this doesn't happen in the anime.

"Yu-Yukio…" he groaned out, "leave, this place…be-before I-I kill you…I'll remember you…forever…goodbye…"

That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ────

When I awoke, I was on a bed.

Who took me here?

"I see you're awake, Miss."

I looked to the right to see a wall, then I looked to the left.

There was a younger version of Eve sitting on a chair a few meters away.

I gaped at him, fangirling, "So cute! Mister, can I hug you?"

He blinked for a second before nodding hesitantly, "Sure?"

I let out a squeal before starting to cough.

"Are you okay, miss?" the younger Eve rushed to my side immediately. He started patting my back.

I sighed with relief after the coughing fit was over.

I smiled at him, "Thank you, mister. May I know what's your name?"

"My name is Eve, Eve Tearm," he replied. "What's yours?"

"Yukio. Where am I?"

"You are in the infirmary of Blue Pegasus."

Bingo!

"How did I get here?"

"I-I don't know. Master Bob brought you here on a flying carpet. Your condition was very bad."

"I see. Thank you for taking care of me."

"It's fine. I'm going to inform Master Bob, okay, so wait here, please?" He got up from his chair and walked out of the room.

I looked down on my wrists, to still see my shackles. I sighed in frustration before trying to take it out.

I don't feel free…with my shackles. Like I still belong to the Tower of Heaven.

Master Bob came inside the room. "How are you feeling?"

"I am fine," I replied forlornly. "How did I get here?"

"Well, I was taking a walk along the peaceful beaches of Akane Resort, when I suddenly saw you, laying on the ground, looking starved and unconscious, with many injuries. So, I decided to take you in."

"Take me in?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You were a slave, I can see from your shackles."

"Oh…could you get them off?"

"I tried everything to get them off, while you were in coma, but…it won't come off."

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open, "COMA?"

"Yes, coma. You were in coma for two months."

"My birthday…"

"Huh?"

"My birthday…is today."

"Well then, happy birthday, dear!"

"Thank you, mister."

"Master Bob!" a younger version of Hibiki, and Ren along with Eve came inside shouting.

"Yes?"

"The girl's awake!" Ren exclaimed.

"Yes."

"The girl's fine!" Hibiki yelled.

"Yes."

"She's pretty!" Eve remarked.

"Yes."

My face went into shades of red, "Um, thank you, Eve?"

"Guys, she's a new member of Blue Pegasus. Welcome her," Master Bob said.

"Welcome to Blue Pegasus, Yukio-chan!" they chorused, giving cute smiles.

I fangirl squealed (inside my head). They were so cute!


	4. Learning Magic From Atsushi!

**Here I am, back with a new update! Sorry for taking too long, school's being a bitch. Stupid essays and poetry. Well, enough with my mini-rant, let's get on with the story!**

 **…**

 **MATTE! I forgot to say, I don't own Fairy Tail. I only own Yukio and Atsushi!**

I was unhappy. Dissatisfied. No one would teach me magic!

I had gotten my guild mark, an appropriate set of clothing, but no magic.

They were all like, "This is so annoying. Why would I teach a kid like you?" and "I'm sorry, aren't you a bit small to learn magic?"

I get SO annoyed!

One morning, while I was drinking my chocolate milkshake, the Blue Pegasus' doors flew open and in came a very handsome hunk.

I started drooling immediately. He was…such a hottie!

"Atsushi-sama!" the Trimen immediately bowed to him.

Atsushi-sama? Is this guy an important OC?

"ATSUSHI-KUN!" Karen squealed coming out of nowhere and jumping on him.

Yes, this is Karen. Karen Lilica. That Celestial Wizard Loke made a contract with before? That Karen.

But this is…a much younger version of Karen…who is a BIG fangirl.

She was very different from the Karen Loke described. She was kind, sweet, but a fangirl. She was nice to me and everyone. Wonder what changes her in the future.

Yes, she is a Celestial Wizard now…but she doesn't have any keys except for Aries.

Yay! And no one fanboys over her.

Anyways, I wonder who this guy Atsushi is. Who is he exactly? Why is he so important?

"Hey Karen," Atsushi said smirking at her.

"Atsushi-kun, I missed you! You should've taken me with you!" she said pouting.

"I'm sorry, Karen," he said sheepishly. "I had to go on this mission alone. It was an S-Class one. And you're not strong enough."

"No fair! I have Aries!"

"When you can summon two spirits at one time, I will take you along."

She pouted before stomping away.

"Atsushi-sama! There's a new member!" Ren informed cheerfully.

"Who is it?" Atsushi asked curiously.

"Yukio!" Hibiki called. I shyly made my way towards Atsushi and the Trimen.

"Oh? It's a young girl?" Atsushi asked raising an eyebrow.

"H-hey! I'm Yukio, and I'm a new member!" I stuttered blushing.

Goddamn, he was good-looking!

"Hey! My name's Atsushi Yukimura and I'm one of the Ten Wizard Saints! I specialize in Star Magic and a bit in Defense magic! What about you?" he said grinning at me.

"I, um, I, don't know, magic?" I stammered nervously.

"How can you be a wizard then?"

"No one's taught me before…"

"I will!"

"Huh?"

He will…teach me magic?

"Yes, you seem like a good student. Now, come on!"

He dragged me out of the guild hall, everyone staring at us.

He kept on dragging me till we reached a clearing.

"What was that all about?" I asked in confusion.

"Simple. I'm gonna teach you magic and combat skills."

"NANI?" I said gaping.

"Yeah, you didn't hear? Anyways, introduce yourself."

"I'm Yukio…and I like chocolate, pocky, and ramen?"

"I'm Atsushi…and I like tomatoes, nachos, and burritos?"

"What's up with your introduction?"

"What's up with yours?"

I gave him a death glare, and humphed in annoyance.

"Now, keep running for two hours," Atsushi said smirking.

"Hah? Why do I have to run? I though we were learning magic," I said raising an eyebrow while crossing my arms.

He shot me a glare. "Do it."

I shuddered before nodding quickly, "YESSIR!"

I started jogging when he let out a yell again, "NOT JOGGING, RUNNING!"

I blew out a raspberry before increasing my speed.

───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ────

I had trained for weeks now under Atsushi. I had a great amount of stamina (due to him making me run around the town while having races with him) and could control my magic energy properly. I excelled in Defense Magic, and was poor at Star Magic.

Ugh…

But still I managed to hold up with Atsushi for a good 5 minutes. And he was one of the Ten Wizard Saints too!

Hah!

Karen was astounded at my magic and always sparred with me (even though I always lost). She started challenging me and became really rude.

Hm. She's just jealous that Atsushi's my teacher. Anyways, I hope she doesn't change because of me!

How was it? Please review, favourite & follow!

…

Oh, wait! I forgot to thank the guest & xPricefieldx for the reviews! Please review, and fav my story other people, and, constructive criticism is allowed! But no flames please!


	5. Mission with Atsushi & the Trimen!

**Hey guys, I'm back again! I don't own Fairy Tail! I only own Yukio, Atsushi and Yuki! Important note at the end of the chapter!**

Mission With Atsushi and the Trimen!

"Yukio-chan!" Eve said, running to me.

"Hey, Eve-kun," I said smiling shyly.

"Would you like to go for a job with us?"

"Sure…if you want me to."

"Okay! Come on! Pack your bags, bring everything you need! Atsushi-sama is also coming!"

"Amazing! And I'm already packed!"

"How?!"

"I got this luggage-storing ring (well, this ring is made-up. Don't judge, this is fanfiction. People have crazy ideas)!"

"Cool! So lucky! Come on, we'll start immediately."

I grinned before following him as he ran off on his little legs. Kawaii!

"Yukio is joining us?" Atsushi asked.

"Yeah," Eve nodded.

"I see."

We pushed the guild hall doors and set out for…wherever we were going.

"Um, what's the mission?" I asked timidly.

"We have to kill something for 50,000 jewels," Hibiki replied smirking.

"We have to kill a few vulcans," Ren said, "and get back a girl."

"I hope she's pretty," Hibiki drooled.

"She's a 27-year old completely defenseless woman," Atsushi said glaring, "I should be the one to date her. I'm her age."

"You and I both know that is not true," Eve and I said in unison glaring sharply at him. "You are 18 years old, not 27."

I smacked him on the head, and he puffed up his cheeks, before pouting.

Hibiki and Ren snorted at Atsushi's pathetic (but cute) look.

After miles of walking and talking (hey, that rhymed!), we finally reached the cave.

Nothing was there except for a few birds.

"What? Where's the vulcans?!" the Trimen yelled angrily.

I suddenly let out a yelp as I was lifted from the ground. Atsushi.

"WOMAN! WOMAN! WOMAN HERE!" he shouted and waved me around as my eyebrow twitched while gazing at him with a very sarcastic look.

All of a sudden, I started to feel the ground vibrate when a pack of vulcans came into view.

I let out a shriek, "HIBIKI! REN! EVE! ATSUSHI! VULCANNNNN!"

The rest yelled out in fear, when Atsushi attacked, dropping me, "Meteor Shower!"

I landed on my butt, and bounced back a few paces.

I was lifted again, and this time, by a Vulcan.

I squeaked, "Let me go! Let me go!"

"Woman! My woman!" it moaned. I shivered.

"Yukio, put on light defense!" Atsushi ordered.

I conjured up a part of my magic, and yelled, "Light Defense!"

The light blinded the Vulcan's eyes, and it immediately let me go.

"Good! Now put on mirror defense!" Atsushi ordered again.

I wonder what happened to the Trimen…wait, now's not the time for that!

I conjured up my magic again, and yelled, "Mirror Defense!"

The two vulcans coming to attack me, grabbed each other and started moaning, "Woman, my woman!"

I giggled at the after effects of my magic, while Atsushi guffawed, full on.

Atsushi just blasted the other Vulcans off, and we were done.

"Where are Hibiki, Eve, and Ren?" I asked Atsushi.

"WHAT THE HELL? THEY WENT WITHOUT ME INTO THE CAVE! UGHH! COME ON, YUKIO!" he shouted before taking my hand and running.

Actually, I wasn't running. I was being dragged.

When we finally reached, Ren and Eve were fighting off the Vulcans, and Hibiki was taking care of a woman with blonde hair and pink eyes.

Pink eyes? Wait…I shouldn't be saying that, Atsushi has silver hair (he's an old man), Natsu and Meredy have pink hair, Levy and Wendy have blue hair, and Rogue and Gajeel have red eyes. I honestly shouldn't be saying anything, because

1\. Everyone has weird hair and eyes

2\. And that Vulcan over there looks like it's undressing me with it's eyes.

I glared at it while I yelled, "Meteor Shower!"

Hundreds of meteors appeared out of thin air, and hit off the remaining Vulcans.

Atsushi picked up the woman in his arms, and began running to the exit with the Trimen running after him.

I simply sighed tiredly, and walked after them.

When I arrived outside, all of them were flirting with the woman, the woman flirting back.

My expression morphed into one of sarcasm, and I said, "Well, aren't you okay, ojou-sama?"

"Ah, Yuki-chan, this is Yukio, our youngest member," Atsushi introduced, smiling.

Yuki wrinkled her nose at me, "How old is she, eleven? And she already got boobs."

My sarcastic expression disappeared as an emotionless face replaced it.

Why…why do people have to point out my boobs? It's not my fault my hormones are tizzling now.

Then I smiled wide, with closed eyes, an angry aura covering me, "What the fuck did you just tell me, o-jou-sa-ma?" My voice turned into a sneer at the end as I continued, "Surely, these boobs aren't bigger than yours. I think you might even be a D-cup, or even an E-cup. While me, I'm just wearing a sports bra. Watch what you say, o-jou-sa-ma."

She immediately kept quiet and started trembling in fear.

I heard five gulps which came at the same time.

"Now, now, Yu-chan, calm down. Wait here with Hibiki and Eve as Ren and I drop off Miss Yuki to her home," Atsushi said, cutting the tension.

He walked away, Ren and Yuki following him.

Hibiki and Eve just stared, as I sat down on a nearby rock.

We didn't say anything, just sat in awkward silence. After half an hour, Atsushiand Ren came into view, looking quite pleased.

I didn't say anything and got up.

We set out to go back to the guild hall

 **Yo, guys! First I will be answering the reviews…I only got one, but that's okay! ^_^**

 **xPricefieldx: Thank you so much! Honestly, I was quite shocked when I read your review! You think my story's good? Thank you! I never knew a plot I came up with when I was 11 could get a good review!**

 **Anyways, I'm having some sort of competition…no, not exactly. I want you all to come up with an oc, a boy and a girl, both siblings or cousins—they have to be related in some way. The character data is down below. Reason I want it is, that I need Yukio to have some type of OC friends? I can't come up with an OC properly, so I need one of you guys to come up with one if you don't mind?**

 **Now, I've also posted this on Quotev, so the OCs I get there will be different, if you don't mind? Well, bye, it's 11 pm now and I have school tomorrow and here's the profile sheet:**

 **It's also included with an example:**

 **Name: Yukio (alias, no known real name)  
Nickname: Yu**  
 **Age: 11 at starting, future: 19  
Birthday: June 11  
Gender: Female  
Species: Human  
Sexual Orientation: Straight  
Personality: She is very kind and sweet when you meet her. She is very slow-tempo, but if you anger her, she gets really angry and scary. She is pathetic in terms of magic and combat. She is very good in defense magic. She is a good singer and cook. She is a hard worker, and is still a wizard, but is bad at it. She loves her bed, and constantly drools over hot guys.  
Good Habits: She doesn't get angry easily  
Bad Habits: She bites her nails constantly  
Strengths in battle: She is good in making defenses  
Weaknesses in battle: She is bad at attacks and combat  
Likes:  
\- Pocky  
\- Chocolate milkshake  
\- Ramen (courtesy** **of Naruto anime)**  
 **Dislikes:  
\- Brain  
\- Bickslow  
\- Vegetables  
Hobbies:  
\- Cooking  
\- Checking her phone  
\- Listening to music  
Life Story:  
Magic: Star magic and defense magic  
Member of a guild: Yes  
If so, which one: Blue Pegasus  
Guild mark location: Stomach  
Guild rank: normal  
Favorite type of missions: Peaceful and calm  
Team name: Usually goes with the Trimen, other times, alone  
Parents: One mother, name not mentioned  
Best Friends: Hibiki, Eve and Ren  
Friends: Everyone  
Rivals: Natsu  
Love Interest: None in particular  
Appearance: Broad shoulders, big breasts (she's ashamed of it), a bit plump stomach, pudgy legs and small hands. Her hair is dark green, eyes light brown, and she is tanned. Her hair is in a long bob, till her shoulders and has right sided bangs.  
Outfits: A black and white vertically striped off the shoulder top, grey denim mini skirt, and light brown boots  
Scars: One big scar on her back  
Favorite song: Blood Sweat & Tears  
Favorite Season: Winter  
Favorite Holiday: Christmas  
Favorite Color: Green**


	6. Aiko & Akio!

**Hey, guys! I'm back again! This version will be focusing on my idea, while my Quotev version is my idea & Wolf's idea! Please check it out!**

"I'm bored, Sasha," I groaned, my head on the table.

The blue haired bar maid smiled gently and said, "Make new friends…"

"Isn't Atsushi, the Trimen & Karen enough?"

"No…at times like these, when they're not here, you need someone to talk to."

"Wi?"

"Huh?"

"Why…my short form for why…"

"Are you the new member?" a voice asked.

I turned behind and saw a really pretty girl…fortunately, she had big breasts, so she can attract guys…and maybe I could pair her up with Eve…

She had short pink hair in a pixie cut. She was wearing a pink knee length dress.

"Yup, I'm the new member," I replied, "you are?"

"Oh, I'm Akio Kurosaki!"

Evio…wow!

"Cool name! I'm Yukio, what type of magic do you use?" I asked.

"I'm an Earth God Slayer!"

Wow, cool new magic!

"Wow! Nice! I'm a Defense and Star Magic user!"

"Cool! Come on, I'll take you meet my stupid brother!"

She pulled me along from the chair and we started walking across the guild hall.

Suddenly, I slipped and fell on Akio, my boobs in her face.

And the bra I was wearing was very tight too…

Then I felt an angry aura behind me, and got pushed to the side and banged into someone.

I then saw a boy with shaggy pink hair till the ears, blue eyes, & muscular build. He was wearing a blue hoodie & black sweatpants.

He looked absolutely livid, and glared at me, "How dare you touch Akio, your boobs in her face!"

"Come on, Aiko, I'm sure she did it on accident," Akio spoke. I squealed before limping somewhere else and starting to bow, "Gomenasai, Akio-San! I slipped on a banana peel!"

Aiko let out a 'pfft…' & burst out laughing.

Hot, goddamn…

I scowled before turning away, "Hey! Stop laughing, Baka!"

He laughed even harder.

"It's okay, Yukio-San," Akio said smiling, "I know you did on mistake. You obviously don't do incest."

What the…she's in a relationship with her brother?

"You're what?!" I said. "That's so cool! Please kiss in front of me!

Akio immediately looked flustered while Aiko smirked before tugging on Akio's arm and pressing his lips to her's.

I fangirl squealed, "Kyaa~! Ship name! Aikio? No that sounds a bit like Ikea or my name…but it's cool so meh."

Aiko immediately burst out laughing, "Oh, my God! Ah ha ha ha ha! Aikio?"

"Hey, that's cool ship name!" Akio said smiling.

"Let us introduce ourselves…I'm Aiko Kasuki, and this is Akio Kasuki," Aiko said smirking, "and together we make…the Twin God Slayers!"

"God Slayer Magic…that's amazing, guys!" I said smiling. "Can we be friends?"

"Sure!" Akio replied.

"If you want…" Aiko replied shrugging.

I smiled happily…making friends with OCs is so much fun!


	7. Allied Forces, Assemble!

**I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own the Twin God Slayers, Sasha, Natsume, and Yukio. And part of the plot is mine.**

The time had come. For us to battle the Oracion Seis.

"Everyone, listen up!" Master Bob called.

We turned to him, "Yes, Master?"

"The dark guilds have formed an alliance, and the Oracion Seis is planning something. We have to go to eradicate them."

"So…you're choosing someone?" Akio asked.

"I'm guessing it's the strongest people from our guild," Aiko piped up.

Master Bob nodded, "Yes. I am reading out the list of people gonna go. Hibiki Laytis, Eve Tearm, Ren Akatsuki, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, and Yukio. The Twin God Slayers are on a mission. They will come later on. For now, the selected people will leave. I have given Ichiya instructions, so he will be the leader."

The Trimen and Ichiya nodded at me, and I followed them as they went out of the guild. We were supposed to go to the other guild hall.

Some place else…third person POV ( ? _ ? )

"I can hear it…" he said, as a snake hissed. "That sweet sound of light crashing to the ground."

"Don't jump to conclusions so quickly, Cobra," a sharp and long nosed man said. "Though…speed can be a wonderful thing."

"Racer…the magic we seek is right under our noses, I'm sure of it," Cobra replied, smirking.

"That ancient hidden magic with the power to turn light into complete and utter darkness, oh yeah!" a man with long, orange hair exclaimed.

"Nirvana…" a woman with silvery white hair and narrow brown eyes murmured.

"Our legendary power…" a man with a stick said, "…one that will soon be ours."

Racer's sunglasses glinted, "Are we sure we should put all our bets on Nirvana? It sounds…too good to be true."

The man with the stick pointed his stick at the looming darkness over the trees below them, "Look there…the darkness in the trees. That means Nirvana is closer than we imagined. The forest, is beginning to die."

Yukio POV

I was waiting outside the other guild hall for a long time, when I finally heard Happy's voice, "There it is! The rendezvous spot!"

When they finally got off, I started waving at them. "Hey! I'm Yukio, someone from Blue Pegasus!"

"At last…people!" Lucy moaned, her eyes bright. "Hey, I'm Lucy and this is Erza, Natsu, Gray and Happy. It's nice to meet you!"

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Erza nodded smiling slightly. Then her face turned into one of recognition, then anger, then sadness, then emotionless.

"Come inside," I said smiling, just to break the tension.

I knew that they wanted to put on a show and show off, the Trimen and Ichiya I mean.

So, Lucy opened the door, and groaned, "Great. Another creepy old mansion. Not meaning to offend you of course, Yukio."

I smiled sheepishly, "No, it's fine. Even I thought it was creepy. That's why I waited outside."

"Of course. This is the second home of Blue Pegasus' master, Bob," Erza explained.

Blue lines appeared under Gray's eyes, "Of course. Him. He…makes me feel funny."

I snickered silently.

"Gray," Erza scolded. "Be nice. Master Bob maybe a little eccentric, but he deserves our respect."

"Yeah, Master Bob is quite a good guy," I said, wanting to defend the person who saved me. "When you know him for years, of course."

Lucy sweat dropped, "Yeah…eccentric."

"Just tell me when we're gonna be there…please," Natsu moaned.

I giggled, "He has motion sickness?"

"Yup," Gray rolled his eyes. "A very bad case of it."

"That's an understatement," Lucy pointed out.

"Okay, we're there," Happy piped up.

"Yes…here at last," Hibiki's voice echoed through the hall.

"At last!" Ren and Eve chorused after him.

"Hey, hey! Hello!" Hibiki continued.

"Hello!" Ren and Eve chorused.

"Fairy…"

"Fairy…"

"Tail…"

"Tail…"

"Wizards!" they said together.

I sweat dropped and face

palmed at their show.

"Huh?" the five chorused.

"We're so glad you came," the Trimen said at the same time. Echoes began to sound through the mansion, but, it was just them and their exaggeration.

"We are…" Hibiki began.

"…the Blue Pegasus," Eve continued.

"…elite group," Ren ended.

"The Trimen!" they chorused, "…along with our cute Yukio!"

Their voices went low again, as Hibiki spoke, "The Hundred Knight Hibiki…"

Eve spoke, "The Holy Knight Eve…"

Ren spoke, "The Still Knight Ren…"

"A-and the Cutesy Lil' Yukio?" I said blushing.

I blushed even more and fidgeted under the five Fairy Tail wizards' gaze.

"Wow…I've heard of the Trimen and Yukio!" Lucy exclaimed, blushing. "They're the hottest wizards in the Sorcerer Weekly magazine!"

She then proceeded to tell us about Hibiki while Natsu and Gray, in the corner, were moaning.

"Would you look at those guys?" Gray yelled as Natsu moaned against the wall. "I feel so underdressed!"

Lucy sighed, "And they, are not."

Erza looked around as the Trimen fawned over her.

"I've heard tales of your beauty," Hibiki said clicking his fingers and winking, "and they're true."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Titania," Eve bowed.

"Please…come with me," Ren said in a smooth voice.

I face palmed and banged my head against the wall as Lucy looked shocked.

They brought a couch and a table and made Erza sit.

"Would you like to freshen up?" Hibiki asked showing a towel to Erza.

"Or maybe you would like something to drink?" Eve suggested.

"No," Erza replied shortly.

"Ah…but there's cake," Hibiki said smirking flirtatiously, "want some?"

"No, thank you."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Jeez…what is the deal with these guys?"

Ren came over to her, "Please…have a seat."

Lucy blushed, "Huh?"

Ren put his arm around her waist, "Ah…you're almost too cute."

"I am?"

"No joke," Gray snapped, "what is the deal with these cornballs?"

"I don't know somethin'…who are they?" Natsu asked.

"It's a pleasure to meet a future ally," Erza said looking at Eve. "I look forward to knowing you."

A blush appeared over Eve's cheeks, "You're so beautiful. It's almost unreal. Is this a dream? I hope not. Because I've always admired you."

Believe it or not, this was true. Eve had always looked up to Erza. He told me so himself.

Ugh…I already know what will happen. I'll wait outside to receive Lamia Scale and Cait Shelter.

I saw Lamia Scale arriving a few minutes later.

"Hey, I'm Yukio, and you guys are?" I asked smiling.

"I am Lyon, this is Sherry and Jura," Lyon said smiling politely.

"You must be from the Lamia Scale guild! I'm from the Blue Pegasus guild and please ignore any type of flirting my teammates give you!" I warned in a sappy tone.

"Flirting? Does that mean…you are a slut and is gonna steal away Lyon?" Sherry glared.

"No! No! I've been in the guild since I was 12, so I know everyone's quirks. I'm just warning ya!" I shook my head furiously.

"Thanks for the warning," Jura smiled a bit.

"Your welcome!" I said.

They came in, and just as expected, Ichiya came into Lyon's hand and was frozen.

"You dare to greet us with this flying buffoon?" Lyon said angrily. "Lamia Scale deserves more respect. We insist on it."

I bowed down repetitively and started apologizing. "I'm so sorry, Lyon-San, Sherry-San, Jura-San! Please ignore the quirks, as I said. It will not happen again."

Lyon ignored me and saw Gray. Gray saw him too.

"It's you!" Gray yelled.

"It's you!" Lyon yelled.

Natsu smiled, "Hey! So you went and joined a guild after all!"

Lyon threw Ichiya and the ice broke as Ichiya started bouncing while saying 'Men!'

Gray glared at Lyon after seeing Ichiya fall, "What is wrong with you?"

I glared at Lyon angrily too, "He says! I refuse to let you throw our leader down! I understand you got angry but I apologized and still you threw him! Can't you just place him on the ground?!"

Lyon raised an eyebrow, but didn't say a thing.

"Watch it," Ren said glaring. "That's our leader you're messing with, pal."

"How dare you!" Eve exclaimed.

"You and your men should just turn around and go home," Hibiki hissed.

"I suppose that means women can stay and fight? Marionette: Carpet Doll!" the carpet started moving and turned into a doll.

Lucy fell off, while I landed on my face.

"Hold on! What did I do?" Lucy yelped. "Wait…I know this magic."

Sherry's laughter filled the mansion as she appeared next to Lyon.

"Sherry?" Lucy exclaimed. "No way! You joined a guild too?"

Sherry giggled, "I was hoping if you Fairies hadn't forgotten who I am. But please. Do try to forgive who I was, okay?"

"Still crazy…" Lucy murmured.

"I have been born anew with the power of love!" Sherry ended.

Ichiya jumped over to Erza, "I must get a whiff of your parfum!"

Erza brought out her weapon, "No! Stay back!"

"Let's do this, Lyon," Gray glared.

"My pleasure," Lyon smirked.

"I'm ready to party!" Natsu grinned.

The Trimen looked ready to fight too.

"I could never love you," Sherry whispered.

"Well, the feeling's mutual!" Lucy shouted.

I sighed, shrugging. Jura's gonna come. "Hello!" I called. My nose was bleeding.

A bang came, and Jura spoke, "Enough! We need to work together as a group to destroy the Oracion Seis! This is not the time for us to fight among ourselves!"

"Yes, Jura," Lyon agreed.

"So it's really him," Ren muttered.

"Lamia Scale's top man. Iron man Jura," Hibiki said.

"Who?" Natsu enquired.

"That guy is one of the Ten Wizard Saints!" Happy informed.

"Yeah," Lucy said. "Which means he's kind of a big deal."

"HELLO!" I yelled, my eyebrow twitching.

Everyone jumped and looked at me.

"I got hurt here! I've been calling for a First Aid Kit since like, forever! My nose is bleeding! And believe me this time it's not because I read my books!"

"Ah…uh…Hibiki, treat to her nosebleed," Ichiya shook his head.

Once it was treated, Jura spoke.

"Cait Shelter has yet to come."

"About that guild, I heard they're only sending one member," Ichiya informed.

"Just one member?" Erza repeated.

"That's insane! We're supposed to be up against a powerful group here!" Gray yelled.

Hmm…Wendy's gonna arrive now.

"One…if that's true, how crazy intense is this guy gonna be?!" Lucy yelled.

Just as she said that, Wendy came inside.

And tripped.

"Ah!"

On her face.

"Ow," she got up slowly.

Everyone looked at her as she began brushing her knees.

"Hi," she spoke. "I, uh, I'm sorry I got here so late. I'm from the Cait Shelter guild. My name's Wendy."

She looked at us. My eyes went into hearts. So cute.

"SHE'S A KID?!" Lucy screamed.

"A little girl?" Lyon asked himself.

"Wendy, huh…" Natsu murmured.

"AWWW!" I squealed, my nose bleeding again. "You are like, so cute!"

Everyone looked at me as if I was mad.


	8. Enter the Oracion Seis!—Part 1

Enter the Oracion Seis!

"A girl?" Lyon and Gray chorused, a confused look adorning their faces.

"She's a kid?!" Sherry and Lucy exclaimed.

"She's…not handsome," Ichiya said, a red tint on his cheeks. Erza was pinning him to the ground with her foot, "Nor is she a man. Why should it matter?"

"Wendy…" Ren said mysteriously.

"Marvell us," Eve added.

I face palmed at the stupid pun.

"Cute," Hibiki smirked.

My eyebrow twitched, as I gave a close eyed grin, a threatening aura around me, "What did you say about Wendy-San, pedophiles?"

They gulped, "N-nothing!"

"Now then," Jura spoke, breaking the awkwardness, "since all guilds are present, let us begin."

"He's not even phased by this?!" Gray yelled, sweat dropping.

"Obviously not," Lyon rolled his eyes.

I just squealed, "Wendy! Nice name! You're so cute! My name is Yukio, and it is a pleasure to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you too, Yukio-San," she answered.

"Oh no, Yukio's just fine," I said smiling kindly.

"What in the world is Cait Shelter thinking, sending a little girl like this?" Sherry said, "It must really be hurting for members to send her here on her own."

"She isn't alone," Carla's proud voice echoed in the room. "You shouldn't jump to conclusions, gaudy troller (I'm not sure what she said and how it's spelt, could you tell me if you don't mind?)."

Happy's eyes widened. I smirked, knowing what would happen next.

Carla let out a 'hmph'.

"What is this?" Gray asked.

"Cat," Lyon stated.

"Whoa, she's just like Happy," Natsu said.

"She can talk too," Lucy piped up.

"Stupid cat," Sherry grumbled. "Not gaudy."

"THAT'S YOUR BIG DEAL?!" Lucy shouted.

"Oh Carla…" Wendy said, surprised. "You followed me here?"

"Of course I did, you're far too young to be traveling unaccompanied, child," Carla said sternly.

"Miss Carla, if that is your name, I think you look very pretty," I said smiling flatteringly. "And I also think you're very responsible and caring to follow your master—if she is your master—out here just to take care of her."

I knew all the secrets of flattering. Blue Pegasus told me 'em all.

"Pretty kitty," the Trimen chorused smirking.

"YOU FLIRT WITH HER TOO?" Lucy asked incredulously.

Carla looked around, then she came to Happy.

Happy's eyes turned into hearts, "Huh?"

I could hear his heart beating. Then Carla looked away with a 'hmph', and Happy got rejected. I snickered at his expression. This is so funny.

He went over to Lucy, "Lucy I'll give my fish if you tell the fish I need to be nurtured again!"

"Keep looking under my skirt and you will be," Lucy snapped.

I could practically hear what Lucy was thinking next.

'It's about time the little guy got a taste of his own medicine…'

Happy put his face in his paws.

"You love her," Lucy and I said smirking.

"That's my line, copycats!" Happy said angrily.

We both smirked at each other and high fived.

"I'm sorry I'm not what you expected," Wendy spoke up. "I know I'm much smaller and younger than most of you, and I may not be much of a fighter, but I can use all kinds of support magic. So please…let me join the group, I'd be so embarrassed if you sent me home!"

We all looked at her.

"You'll never gain their respect if you show such little confidence!" Carla scolded.

"I'm sorry Carla," Wendy apologized.

Carla sighed. "You drive me to catnip."

"I can't help it!"

"Forgive me," Erza spoke up. "I was caught off guard, rest assured, no offense was meant. We're glad to have your board, Wendy."

"Oh wow," Wendy said, a blush on her cheeks. "You're Erza, right? I can't believe it's really you."

"You're not quite the monster I pictured," Carla commented.

"Surely you've heard of Happy the cat-mander? Brace yourself, cause he's right here," Happy said smirking.

Carla just let out a huff, and turned away.

"She loves me!" Happy murmured. "This must be…destiny!"

"Destined be rejected, she's totally ignoring you," Lucy said smugly.

"Happy…you got it wrong. She thinks you're a stupid cat," I said gently.

I wanted to tell the poor guy that Carla didn't love him at all.

"Naïve comments like that show that you know nothing about women and their wild ways," Happy said pompously.

Lucy and I turned white while blue lines under our eyes, "Really hate to break this to ya, but we're women."

"That girl's gonna be gorgeous when she grows up," Ren muttered.

"Doesn't look like Hibiki wants to wait," Eve said sheepishly.

I turned to Hibiki, as my eyebrow twitched.

"Would you come with me, lovely lady?"

"Hi-bi-ki?" I said, getting angry. "What did I tell you about pedos?"

He started stuttering and stammering, "Uh…pedos will get beaten up!"

"Yes…and that's exactly what's gonna happen to you."

"Oh shit! Please Yukio, I'm sorry I won't do it again!"

"You are…not forgiven."

I gave him a bang on the head while he fainted.

"You got off easy, man," Eve and Ren sighed patting him on the back.

"Mmm…you sensed it too," I heard Ichiya say. "This parfum is quite unique. She's no ordinary child."

"I sensed that about her right away," Jura said. "Her magic is very different from ours. It seems Lady Erza has noticed her power as well."

"Impressive."

Wait…I seriously must think off how to act in front of the Oracion Seis.

I can't be like, 'Hey Macbeth! I missed ya so much!'

After all, that brunette did have the Oracion Seis symbol on her back.

If she does turn up, she has hell to pay for.

And what will I say when Loke turns up?! Just be like, 'Hey Loke! I missed ya!'

"—so weird," I heard Natsu say. "I feel like I've heard that little girl's name before."

"Where?" Gray asked.

"But I don't know where!"

"Yeah?"

Natsu huffed, "Ughh…"

"Give it a rest, it hurts just watching you."

"Hey, can you remember her for me?"

"Say what?" Gray exclaimed, blue lines under his eyes.

I don't know what to do…how to react. I turned to Erza. I stiffened when I realized she was staring at me the entire time, "H-hey Erza-San."

"You and I need to have a talk sometime," she said, face hardened.

"Now that all the above parties are here, I think it's time we got to work," Ichiya interrupted us. "We need to get the mission briefing underway."

"You gonna brief us through the dance?" Lucy said skeptically.

I face palmed. "Sir, exactly what Lucy said."

"The main thing is to find out the location of the Oracion Seis!" Ichiya said.

Happy sighed, looking at Carla.

Then Ichiya continued, "…right after I go to the bathroom."

Then I heard something. I looked around. I didn't see anything, but I knew it was Gemini.

When Ichiya came back, he started instructing us on the plan or whatever. I didn't listen. I knew what he was gonna say.

Then Hibiki introduced each of the Oracion Seis.

"First of them is the snake wizard, Cobra," Hibiki began, pointing to Cobra. I felt a nosebleed coming as I saw his picture. Hot. I quickly held my nose. Erik is so hot.

"Beady eyes and a mischievous smirk, he looks like trouble to me," Natsu stated, seriously.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black," Lyon, Gray and I said in unison, with half-lidded gazes.

"Next is a wizard, who, judging from his name, likely uses Speed Magic," Hibiki continued. "Meet Racer."

You still have a pointy nose, Sawyer.

"I don't know what it is, but I don't like the looks of this guy," Gray remarked, a grave expression on his face.

"I don't either," Lyon agreed.

"He has a rather pointy nose, on my opinion," I said raising my hand.

"Irrelevant!" Gray and Lucy said with half-lidded eyes.

"Then there's a wizard who's willing to wipe out an entire military unit, if the price is right," Hibiki informed. "Divine eyes Hoteye."

"The guy kills for money?" Sherry asked incredulously.

"Turns my stomach," Jura said with disgust.

Richard…you still love money.

"She's gorgeous, but just as vicious," Hibiki introduced. "This is Angel."

Sorano, you're still as pretty.

"She's the beautiful but deadly type, huh?" Lucy murmured. "Is this chick for real?"

"The next member is such a mystery, all we know is his name," Hibiki said mysteriously. "Midnight."

Macbeth…why are you still so hot?

I nosebleeded, my ovaries are gone.

"That's an odd name," Erza remarked. "Does it correlate to his power?"

ERZA YOU BITCH! MIDNIGHT IS A REALLY COOL NAME!

Then Brain's picture came.

"Then, the commander of Oracion Seis. Brain," Hibiki said. "And then, comes Yona."

The picture of the same brunette came up.

My eyes widened. Yona…? That was her name? Maybe I have a chance at defeating her…

"Nothing is known about Yona, except she has killed quite a few famous wizards. And there you have it. Alone they could wipe out an entire guild, since together they're unstoppable."

"Question: Can I volunteer to stay behind?" Lucy asked trembling. Wendy was with her too.

"I don't wanna join either, so may I please go home?" Wendy said trembling as well.

"You may not!" Carla exclaimed. "We have a job to do, child!"

Then Happy turned to Carla, "Since they didn't count us, you wanna get outta here?"

Hibiki, Ren and Eve stared at me, "Is it her?"

I nodded, "Yes, it is. Arigatou gozaimasu, Hi-kun, Ren-kun, Eve-nii."

"You're welcome," Hibiki said smiling softly.

"You are my big sister after all," Eve continued smirking.

"And you are my best friend," Ren stated, blushing.

"That's sweet," I said smiling. "Thank you."

I gave each one a light hug, while they kissed me on the cheek.

"WHAT TYPE OF RELATIONSHIP DO YOU GUYS SHARE?" everyone yelled seeing us.

"A friendship. We share a strong friendship," we said in unison.

Ichiya sighed, "Men…they share such a good friendship. They know each other inside out."

"And Lucy, I've seen you very close to Natsu," I added smirking. "During the Akane Resort, I saw Natsu carrying you by the waist."

She blushed, "Whaaat? When were you there?"

"I came there for a visit along with my friends Aiko and Akio. Natsu, you were quite impressive in defeating Jellal. I saw the explosions."

"Oh? The Tower of Heaven, I presume?" Erza asked.

I nodded. "Thank you, Yukio!" Natsu smirked. "That was nothing!"

I smiled. This Fairy Tail life is gonna be good.


	9. Enter the Oracion Seis!—Part 2

Enter the Oracion Seis!

"Curve your fear my friends!" Ichiya said. "There is more to this operation than mortal combat. With your help, perhaps we can find the enemy's stronghold!"

"Stronghold?" Natsu questioned scratching his head.

"You heard the man," Ren said. "We've looked everywhere but have had no luck."

I ignored the rest since I knew what they would say.

"I have a question," I said.

"What is it?" Jura asked.

"Do any of you know more about Yona's power?"

"Well…she's good in mortal combat, and she uses some type of lost magic. I think she used to be one of the ten wizard saints."

"Thank you for the info."

"Men…we'll give them a one way ticket to oblivion!" Ichiya exclaimed.

Ichiya kept talking, while I didn't listen.

"-member. Under no circumstances must you engage the enemy in solo combat," Jura warned. "The plan is to separate them and devote two wizards to each fight."

"That goes for you too, Yukio," Hibiki said glaring.

Lucy sighed, shaking, "This is totally not my thing!"

Wendy agreed, nodding as well.

"Calm down, Wendy-San, Lucy-San. Nothing will happen to you if you're with me!" I said smirking.

"I don't find that very reassuring, since you're a part of Blue Pegasus," Carla said, eyes narrowed.

"I don't flirt with people!" I said indignantly.

"Let's go!" Natsu said smirking. "I'm all fired up! Time to hunt me some demons! Ready or not, here I come!"

…and he went off, running very fast.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lucy shrieked.

"Oh, he's acting without a thought in his head," Erza sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder about his mental health."

"What do you guys wanna bet that he didn't even hear the plan?" Gray asked.

"I bet that he didn't hear the plan on a chocolate ice cream," I said smirking.

"I bet five fish he didn't!" Happy agreed.

"Overkill much?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, no kidding," Eve agreed.

"Just great," Hibiki sighed. "We're gonna have to fix it. And that includes you too, Yukio."

He gave me a death glare.

"Y-yes, sir!" I stammered with fright.

"Enough gawking," Erza interrupted. "Move!"

"Guess we're playing catch up with that dork," Gray stated.

"Aw…do we have to?!" Lucy and I wailed clutching each other.

"Quit cryin'!" Gray shouted.

Erza and Gray started running.

"Start running otherwise we'll take away that perverted book of your's," the Trimen threatened.

I shivered, "Please don't do that! Lucy, come on, ikuzo!"

"His energy's as infectious as I remember," Lyon said smirking. "Ready Sherry?"

"Yes, Lyon!" Sherry said.

"Wait! Stay together!" Jura called.

"So we have to catch demons," Ren said dragging me. I had let go of Lucy.

"M-hm," Eve said.

"Wait!" I said halting. "I forgot my spell book, my book and katana!"

"Get it and come quickly!" Hibiki called as Ren let go of me.

Now…to tell Gemini. I went back, collected my items and then saw Gemini outside with a fallen Jura.

"Gemini," I said, a rock hard expression on my face.

"Pidi-pidi?" they looked at me.

"Tell Angel that Yukio is coming. And forget Ichiya's perverted thoughts. He is stupid."

"Pidi-pidi!"

Before I could go, Sorano came out.

"Y-Yukio?"

Shit! Shit! Fuck! I quickly ran before she could tell anything else.

Akio POV (somewhere else)

Me and my brother were on this mission to defeat a few vulcans. Unfortunately, instead of 'few', there were 30 of them. And they were fighting over me with Aiko.

"You let go of her this instant!" Aiko yelled angrily. "She's mine, got it?"

"She's our woman!" the Vulcans argued back.

I sighed. "Aiko. Could you please just attack them and get me out of here? Stop showing off, aho!"

"Fine!" Aiko huffed. "Flame God Bellow!"

It wiped out all the Vulcans, and I was placed near Aiko. He hugged me. "Are you okay? Are you fine? Are you safe?"

"I'm fine," I said lightly hugging back. But remember what Master Bob told us?"

"Yeah. We have to help Yukio," Aiko nodded.

"We must also keep her from doing reckless acts."

"Yeah, we must help her take revenge on the brunette."

"Let's get going brother! We have a Yukio to save!"

"Yeah!"

We started off running.

Yukio POV

I finally caught up with all of them, and that was when the Oracion Seis was making an appearance.

I quickly hid behind a rock, next to Wendy.

"Yeah…" I heard Lucy say. "It's gotta be them. The Oracion Seis."

Oh shit! I covered my face in my hands.

"A-are you okay?" Wendy whispered.

"No!"

"Lowly nuggets (is that what he said?)," Brain muttered. "Swarming together."

"I'm afraid short stuff isn't going to make it to the party," Sorano smirked.

"And neither is that big bald Wizard Saint," Gemini informed.

"Angel, oh, how you amuse me," I heard a familiar voice say. "Did you see her too? Is she plotting for revenge?"

"I'm afraid so, Dawn," Sorano replied. "She has become a fallen angel, not at all pure."

They are…talking about me?

'HEY, SORANO, YONA! YOU GUYS HAVE ABSO-EFFING-LUTELY NO RIGHT TO GOSSIP ABOUT ME!' I wanted to shout that out, but I must give them a surprise.

"They're defeated?" Hibiki said, eyes widened.

"Impossible!" Lyon exclaimed.

"There's terror in their voices," Erik remarked smirking.

"What happened to…Yukio then?" Eve stammered.

"Oh, her? She's behind that rock," Yona said. "Come on out!"

I stood up slowly, and came out of my hiding place.

"H-hey," I said looking down. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I forgot my books."

I waved my book around, as everyone sweat dropped. " _Hentai_."

"I can hear it," Erik continued, ignoring me.

"I'll run you over so fast I'll make your heads spin," Sawyer said smirking.

I still hadn't looked up.

"Money determines strength and power in this world!" Richard exclaimed. "Oh yeah! If you save but a penny today, it shall become a vast fortune in the future! Furthermore,—"

"Enough with the preaching, Hoteye," Erik and Sawyer said in unison.

I clapped. "Thank you, Hoteye-San! I will definitely keep that in mind before I spend all my money!"

Everyone looked at me weirdly and said, "He's our enemy." while at the same time the Oracion Seis except Richard said, "You're our enemy."

"So? We're all human beings, live with it. Anyways, get on with your conversation and fighting, I'm getting a full view of it. And Cobra-San, please turn towards me more, I want more eye-candy. Also, if you can, ask Midnight-San to wake up and look at me. Midnight is the most eye-candy here. Also, Yona-San, please stop gossiping about me with Angel-San and now down to Angel-San is an angel, you're spoiling her pureness **(is that a word?)**. And Angel-San, don't you look at me like that. I am not that idiotic to pick a fight with you. Also, Racer-San, your nose is very pointy and long, like Pinocchio. Have you lied that much? Yes, and Brain. The brains of the operation. Wow. Well, I have nothing more to say except continue the action."

Everyone looked at me while I shrugged. They got back to their conversation.

"Is it bad that I'm afraid of the snoring guy?" Lucy whispered.

"I admit, I didn't expect you to show yourselves so fast," Erza stated.

"Ready?" Natsu said cracking his fingers.

"You bet," Gray said smirking.

"Want an invitation?" Erik asked.

"You'll be enough for us!" Gray and Natsu said together, running.

"Take them," Brain ordered.

"Yes sir," Sawyer smirked.

He zoomed from place to place, and then appeared behind Natsu and Gray, giving them a kick on the back.

Both let out grunts of pain and fell to the ground.

"Natsu! Gray!" Lucy yelled along with Gemini as a Lucy copy.

"Huh?" both turned to each other.

"Surprise!" Gemini Lucy took out a whip and whipped Lucy. "Why am I whipping myself?" Lucy shrieked, as Gemini Lucy kept whipping her. "What's going on? Wah hah!"

"Sherry!" Lyon called.

"Right!" Sherry replied.

Richard placed his fingers under his eyes and said, "I see you…oh yeah!"

Sherry and Lyon landed into a pile of gooey sand.

"All you need is money! That is all you need!" Richard yelled.

"What is this stuff?" Lyon shouted. "Quicksand?"

"How dare he say love is less than money! Grab my hand, love!" Sherry yelled.

"I'll take care of Angel!" Hibiki shouted.

"Hey, I called dibs!" Eve shouted back.

"What do you mean by: 'take care'?!" Ren asked suspiciously.

Sawyer zoomed from place to place again, and finally appeared behind Ren, and kicked him to the ground.

Then he appeared behind Eve, and gave him a kick to the ground too.

"Eve, you okay?!" Hibiki turned back, but was kicked too.

"If you're slow you'll be eaten by dust," Sawyer said gravely.

"Requip!" Erza yelled. "Taste my swords!"

"That's impressive," Erik said.

I suddenly was given a punch to the stomach. I looked and saw Yona smirking. "You better be keeping your attention on me, sweetie."

"Oh hell I will!" I said angrily. "Meteor shower!"

She dodged each attack.

"Memorized. Memory Make: Black Lightening Flames!"

She uses Memory Make magic? Shit no…she's impossible to beat unless I'm Gray!

"Earth Defense!" I yelled as the rocks and soil formed a barrier around me. The attack bounced off and hit a cluster of trees. Poor trees.

Then I saw Erza fallen on the ground, bitten by Cubellios.

Everyone was on the ground except me.

"Hey there Yukio," I heard Sawyer behind me then I felt a kick to the back.

I fell. "Ouchie! Ouchie! Racer-San, could you be anymore gentler?!"

Brain started to chant the spell, while my eyes were about to close. I felt…so weak…

Pathetic…you're pathetic…

Flashback

"YOUR STUDENT IS ABSOLUTELY PATHETIC, ATSUSHI!" the brunette said smirking as she made a mark with her sword on my back.

Flashback over

Flashback

"I hate you, Yukio! You are PATHETIC!" Karen screamed.

Flashback over

Suddenly he stopped when he saw Wendy. At that moment, Aiko and Akio came into the scene with a bang.


	10. Maiden of the Sky

**Hey guys, I'm back again and pumping! Thank you for following and favoriting! I don't own anything, I only own Yukio, Yona, Aiko, Akio & half of the plot!**

The moment Aiko and Akio arrived, all of the Oracion Seis disappeared…also taking Wendy and Happy along. This wasn't supposed to happen! It only happened after all the blabbering.

"I can't believe this…" Hibiki muttered.

"Man, they're way stronger than we thought," Gray murmured. "And who are you guys?"

"Guys, this is Aiko and Akio, our trump cards," I said grinning lightly. "Hey Aiko, carry me will ya?"

Aiko rolled his eyes, "You're not a baby Yukio."

I pouted, "Meano."

"Hey, they took Wendy and Happy!" Natsu yelled. "This is no time for you lovebirds to converse!"

"Yukio's not his girlfriend, she's our's!" the Trimen yelled.

"You have no right to say that!" Aiko said, blushing furiously. "Akio's my girlfriend, not Yukio!"

"I'm not his girlfriend!" I said blushing as well.

"Oh Wendy," Carla groaned.

"They wiped the floor with us," Ren muttered.

"And they're a lot stronger than we are. We never stood a chance against them," Eve added.

"The Oracion Seis," Lyon stated. "What unbelievable power."

"And they're only six of them," Hibiki added. "Their magic is much stronger than the rumors suggest."

"Just look at what they did to Christina," Akio said stroking the ruins of the metal.

I stared worriedly at the space where they disappeared. They recognized me…what would they do? What would I do? And…I do have a slight crush on Macbeth.

My thinking stopped as I took a whiff of Ichiya's pain killer perfume. Mmm…smells good…like chocolate…

Drool dropped out of my mouth as I thought about chocolate.

"What do we do now?" Natsu exclaimed. "How dare those punks run off with Wendy and Happy! This sucks! I gotta go find 'em!"

He started to run.

"Hey!" Lucy called. "Where do you think you're going?"

I caught Natsu by the scarf while Gray helped me, smirking. Natsu fell back, while I slowly moved out of the way.

"You mustn't be reckless!" Carla scolded, flying in the air. "We all need to calm down and think this through!"

"Pretty!" Akio squealed, eyes shiny.

"She must've been hiding them," Hibiki said.

"You've never seen airum magic before? I suppose, it's only natural you would find it surprising," Carla said snottily.

"You're trying to copy Happy, aren't you?" Natsu said, with half lidded eyes.

"As if, dimwit!" Carla said, ticked off.

"Now, now, we can have two flying cats!" Lucy and Akio said smiling sheepishly.

"Though I am concerned about Wendy and that tomcat. This is not a thing to be taken lightly," Carla explained. "We cannot face them again until we have come up with a plan of attack!"

"I wholeheartedly agree, Lady Carla," Jura and Aiko said in unison.

"The enemy is far stronger than we anticipated," Akio muttered.

"Men…" Ichiya moaned.

"But first," Carla turned to look at Erza.

I winced, "Erza, are you okay?"

"I'm no doctor but it looks like the venom from the snake bite is spreading," Lucy said, worried.

I think I can help. I took out my spell book and started skimming through it for any healing star spells.

Wait…found it!

I need to read it first.

 _Et hoc cum invasit, (person name) et sana._

 _Testor sidera (person name) curarent._

 _Placet, dona mihi potestatem (person name) ad sanandum._

"I can try to reduce the pain a little, and expell very little of the toxins if you want me to," I piped up.

"Please do!" Gray said.

"Et hoc cum invasit, Erza et sana.

Testor sidera Erza curarent.

Placet, dona mihi potestatem Erza ad sanandum.

Sanitatem stellas!" I recited, my eyes only seeing gold in front of me.

Erza's face went into one of relief, and she fainted.

"We need Wendy!" Carla said. "She's the only one who could save your friend!"

I started seeing black spots in my vision, and I fell to the ground, unconscious.

Aiko POV

I went to Yukio's side immediately, Trimen doing the same.

"It looks like she used up a lot of magic doing that spell," I said gravely.

"That's an ancient spell which was in the book…" Eve said.

"It drains a lot of magic. I'll carry her," Hibiki muttered.

"No I will!" Ren, Eve, and I yelled at the same time.

We kept arguing until that ice guy, Gray, I think, finally spoke, "I will, you dumb nitwits. You guys obviously are never gonna carry her."

The white exceed kept on blabbering snottily, until I heard—

"She is the only one who can save your friends. We need her right now. Unfortunately the Oracion Seis feel that they need her too for some unknown reason."

"In that case," Akio said.

"There is only one thing we need to do," Ren added.

"That is to rescue Wendy," Hibiki said.

"Okay!" the salmon haired guy said. "Let's do this!"

This guy's enthusiasm is great.

"Yeah!" we all yelled.

Somewhere else 3rd person POV

"Ugh…ah huh!" the 11 year old and blue exceed squeaked.

"Ha ha ha ha," the man with the staff smirked.

"Hey don't be so rough!" the exceed yelled. "She's just a little girl!"

"Happy…" the Dragon Slayer said, worried.

The man with the staff clutched Happy by the head.

"Let him go!" the girl pleaded.

He threw the cat down.

"Are you okay?" brown eyed girl said.

"Yeah…don't you worry, lil' lady, I'll get us out of here!" Happy said.

The girl hugged the cat.

"What's the deal?" Racer scowled. "I don't get why this girl is something important."

"Does she have something to do with Nirvana?" Cobra asked.

"She doesn't seem all that special to me," the one in the angel's costume said.

"Is she worth a lot of money? You're gonna sell her to the highest bidder, right? Oh yeah!" the man with long, orange hair said.

"You realize that cash isn't the answer to everything," Cobra said raising an eyebrow.

Yona sniffed snottily, "Hoteye, stop your preaching. It's annoying. I think this girl is for the purpose of reviving him, isn't it, Brain?"

"How's that even possible?" Racer said, eyes widened.

"Isn't it a lost magic?" silver haired woman said.

"Our friend can heal as well," Cobra said smirking. "I can feel her…"

"Perhaps she will be a good addition to the guild," Brain smirked. "She was taught by Atsushi of the Ten Wizard Saints after all. She uses Star Magic and Defense Magic."

"Defense…interesting," Racer said. "Wonder how she'll fair against Midnight."

"I was disgusted by her as well," Yona wrinkled her nose. "She reads those books."

"You were correct, Yona," Brain said. "It is for that purpose."

After shouting instructions to each one, the snoring guy and Brain stayed behind.

Yukio POV

When I came to, I was met with the sight of Hibiki's face.

I yelped slightly, "Kya~! Anata wa koko de nani o shite iru no?" (What are you doing here?)

"I told you not to do that…" Lucy sweat dropped.

"Hibiki, you know I get surprised by that!" I said, my eye twitching.

"Are you okay though?" Hibiki asked.

"Yeah…that spell took the life outta me."

"You shouldn't do that spell then. Well, at least you took out a minority of the toxins. Thank you."

"You're welcome."


	11. The Girl and the Ghost

**Yo guys, it's me! I'm back again with a new chapter! I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own Yukio, Aiko, and Akio! And of course, I also own Yona/Dawn (see what I did there? Yona of the Dawn thing? XD). Now let's get on with the chapter!**

 **Wendy POV**

I gasped when I saw the man I was supposed to revive...no. The same blue hair, tattoo, and body (well except he was more grown up).

"Allow me to introduce you to Jellal, a brilliant wizard who once infiltrated the magic council," Brain said, smirking.

"Jellal..." I whispered. "I don't understand."

"That guy is _bad_ news," Happy stated. "What's he doing here?"

How does Happy even know him?

"What're you talking about?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows. "Do you know this guy too?"

"It's not like we're friends," Happy replied, clenching his teeth. "He tried to kill me, and Erza, and a bunch of other people! He's the one who got the Magic Council to fire the Etherion Canon!"

My bangs covered my eyes, "I know...I heard about that."

"But I thought Jellal was ancient history!"

"He is indeed, a shell haunted by a restless ghost," Brain said. "But he is the man who has given you the greatest gift."

I clenched my teeth.

"What? He did?" Happy question, a confused look on his face. "What does that mean?"

"This is your opportunity to return the favor and revive him!" Brain continued.

I feel even guiltier...I'm on the good side, but...Jellal is the reason I'm here.

"Don't do it! No matter what this guy says, don't wake him up!" I heard Happy saying. I have to, though...but will I be doing the correct thing by reviving him? What will I gain out of this? Bad, Wendy! You can't think so selfishly! You have to return the favor! After all, Jellal has done so much for me...

"Please don't do it," Happy said. "You can't!"

...I'll also be betraying my friends by doing this...Carla as well.

I suddenly heard the noise of a knife being pulled out.

"So...are you refusing?" Brain said pointing the knife to Jellal. No...I have to save Jellal!

"No! Please stop!" I shrieked. I fell down to my knees. "Please...I beg you."

Suddenly there was a blast to my side and I fell sideways on Happy trying to dodge it.

"Revive him," Brain demanded. "You have the power to do so."

Maybe I should...

"No, that's the last thing you wanna do!" Happy warned. "They're planning to use him to steal Nirvana!"

...but I'll be betraying my friends...I'm so confused...I feel like crying...I want Carla...I wanna go home...I want Grandine...

"But I have to repay him," I finally croaked out, swallowing down the lump in my throat. "I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him..."

Even though I tried, a tear finally rolled down my cheek and dropped down to the ground. I sobbed slightly. "H-he was so kind to me."

Happy looked at me worriedly while Brain smirked. That jerk...I hate him...he gets pleasure out of seeing me cry...

I continued, "I've heard all of those horrible stories about what he did...but I don't believe them." I stood up.

"I swear they're true," Happy protested. "I was there! I saw it!"

I don't care anymore...I know they're not true! They're not! I know it! I started protesting.

"Just give me a little time to think about it," I said wiping my tears away. I ignored Happy and his shouts of protest.

"Very well," Brain said smirking. "You have five minutes."

 _Five minutes later, Jellal POV_

When I opened my eyes, I felt quite confused. I didn't remember anything-there was nothing in my head except an image of a child. A memory, flashed in front of me.

 _Flashback_

 _"Yu-Yukio..." I groaned out, heaving with pain. I was stuck in darkness, trying to come out of it. "leave this p-place, be-before I kill y-you."_

 _The girl's eyes widened, before I hit her pressure point and she fell, unconsicious. I dragged her towards a boat, and quickly pushed it off into the roaring seas._

 _Flashback end_

"Yukio..." I mumbled when I sensed something wrong. I turned to look at pink haired boy, and out of cautiousness, I attacked him with magic power and left. I started walking, and I soon met an unconsicious man. I looked at my clothes and wrinkled my nose in disgust. So revealing...and it smells musty. I quickly stole the clothes of the man, and put them on.

I seemed to know where I was going. I just let my body wander around. I didn't feel anything-I acted out of instinct. As I walked, my mind wandered to the girl-it was the only thing I remembered.

 **Hope you liked the chapter! But, you might be thinking in your heads, 'why the hell did she include the Wendy reviving Jellal part?' I know it's unnecessary, and I also skipped a lot of stuff. I did that on purpose. Otherwise my chapter would be too short. And also Wendy's my favorite child character. I hope I didn't make Wendy seem OOC, and please review!**


	12. Dead Grand Prix

**Hey guys! I'm back! I'm sorry about the last chapter! I'm here with a much clearer and better Dead Grand Prix now! I'm sorry, again! I don't own anything!**

Third person POV

In the Worth Woodsea, a blue haired man was making his way into the heart.

Happy POV

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a bundle in Natsu's arm with Carla squished next to me.

I felt dizzy, "Natsu…where are we?"

"Don't worry, lil' buddy," Natsu told me. "Try to rest up, alright?"

"But Jellal is out there somewhere," I protested weakly.

"Yeah, I know. But don't you worry, I'm gonna make sure he doesn't stick around long!"

Natsu suddenly stopped. "What the heck?"

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. "Why'd you stop?"

"This tree is talking to me!" Natsu exclaimed.

Natsu…are you nuts? Trees can't talk.

"Yes, great tree," Natsu said.

It's official, Natsu's retarded and gone mad. 'great tree'?

"You're a ventriloquist?" Natsu asked.

Where did that come out from? Natsu, seriously. What is wrong with you?

Natsu seemed to groan, before saying, "They're both right here. Wendy's unconscious but Happy's already woken up."

I looked at him weirdly. If the tree is talking, why can't I hear it? And why is it asking about us? How does it know about us? Natsu is officially mad. (Happy needs to confirm a lot of times, since Natsu is mad most of the time. XD. No offense to Natsu lovers)

Natsu paused, then spoke again, eyebrows furrowed, "Hold on. What is this upload stuff? Stay out of my head!"

After a few minutes, he started running.

What is wrong with Natsu?

"Natsu, I think it's time you sought professional help," I said, worried.

"Not now!" Natsu yelled. "I have to follow this map inside my brains! Wow! I can even see exactly where Erza and the Blue Pegasus girl is! This upload stuff is cool! Thanks great tree—I mean Hibiki!"

"Aw man he's even more far gone than I thought," I stated shaking my head.

Yukio POV

Hibiki was currently talking with Natsu through telepathy.

"Hey…I don't understand how Natsu seemed to know where exactly to go," Lucy furrowed her eyebrows.

"The archive's information is transmitted and shared by others faster than it could be verbally," I explained. "Hibiki's magic is amazing!"

"Thank you, Yukio!" Hibiki said smiling.

Lucy sweat dropped.

Her expression turned serious, "I may not be much of a fighter, but I will stay and protect Erza."

"I would've joined you, but I have a pesky bitch to eliminate," I said sheepishly. "I'm just waiting for Xiam to come back."

"You're taking Xiam?" Hibiki said angrily. "Take Mystic or Wolf instead! Don't take Xiam!"

"Um…okay? No need to be so rude, okay?" I said, a weird look on my face.

What is up with you Hibiki?

I ignored the rest of the blabber.

Meanwhile, with Racer and Gray, Gray POV

"I had no idea Fairy Tail was this strong," Racer said. "Nobody's ever stopped me twice. To say face…I'll give your's a thrashing."

What type of line was that? That was so cheesy and cliché!

Anyways, I need to be cautious with this guy…cautious. This guy is fast, strong, and could probably defeat me maybe.

But I have to try.

"Oh, is that so?" I asked, my eyes narrowed. Suddenly, he disappeared. I looked around. Ugh…I'm already tired that too…

"Once I leave you in the dust, I'll get to catch up with that fire breathing brat in the blink of an eye," he said.

I gasped slightly and turned around, "He's so fast!"

"But first…" he appeared behind me and then disappeared again. "Tell me what you know about Yukio."

The only normal Blue Pegasus member? That girl? Why would he wanna know about her? But in any case, I won't give any info about her to the enemy.

"Over my dead body!" I yelled.

"Okay…" he replied. "Now I'll have to run you over. And I decided to spare your life if you told me about her too…"

My eyes narrowed. Mental note: Tell Yukio to be careful of these guys later on and ask how and why do they know her.

Yukio POV

I sneezed. And again. And again. Someone must be talking about me.

While I rested against the tree, and was reading my spell book, I heard explosions. I giggled silently. It's Racer's and Gray's fight.

Then my expression turned serious…wait.

A lot of things changed when I was here, so what if Lyon actually died when he was gonna attack Sawyer?

Oh shit…he was one of my favorite characters! And this would change the anime so much!

Time skip, end of fight Racer POV

My prayer…to be fast. Like Yukio. The image of my childhood friend flashed in my mind. Her dark green, almost black hair, and smiling brown eyes…she was fast. Very fast. My prayer was to be faster than her. Or be like her. That's all I want. I accepted the attack with a smirk. I haven't lost yet.

I pretended to be unconscious.

When they were relaxed, I got up.

"I got you now!" I yelled. "In the name of the Oracion Seis, I'm taking you to hell!"

I knew this was almost suicide, but still. I should defeat my enemy.

"We'll cross the finish line together!" I shouted.

"No way!" the Fairy yelled conjuring up something in ice. But…his magic power was empty. Done. He had very little, and that was necessary for him to survive.

I ran towards them, laughing, when suddenly the silver haired guy came on top of me and pushed me off of the cliff. As we fell down, I saw his eyes turn nostalgic. I had a feeling this silverette will survive.

So, I asked, "Would you please take care of Yukio?"

His eyes widened, but he had no chance to reply, cause we exploded.

Yukio POV

I suddenly heard an explosion again, followed by a scream. My eyes widened…what if Lyon dies now?

I quickly closed my book, and scrambled up the tree I was leaning on.

"LYON!" I heard Gray shout.

I gulped. Shit.

I couldn't see anything, only smoke from a distant place.

I am seriously dreading the future.

Macbeth POV

"Midnight, wake up," I heard Father say.

I slowly opened my eyes.

"You have work to do," Father ordered.

I grunted.

"Find our foes and toss them into your nightmare," he continued. "And bring back a new member. Yukio, preferably."

My eyes widened slightly. She's here…my dream is here…

"Yes, father," I said simply.


	13. Darkness

**Yo guys, it's me! I'm back with a new chapter! And…I'm just gonna tell this. It might be confusing from now on. It's because I really don't want to go too canon. I already am I going too canon. Anyways, now I'll be focusing on Yukio, Aiko and Akio a lot. And…the romance is gonna speed up, I hope you don't mind!**

 **I don't own anything, except my OCs. Let's get on with the chapter! I hope you enjoy it and please don't forget to review, favorite and follow! And thank you SakuraHatsu for reviewing! And thank you to the rest for favoriting and following! (* - *)**

No, please, Lyon shouldn't die!

Wait…isn't Macbeth gonna come soon? Shit…I'm in bigger trouble!

Then I heard a rumbling…my eyes widened in fear as I shivered. Sherry…she was supposed to turn Yandere because of Lyon's death in the anime…what if Lyon really was dead and Sherry killed Gray…

I trembled.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked, worried.

I looked at Lucy with fear before hugging her.

I truly felt scared. If that happened…everything would've been my fault for coming into this world…that wish. Why did I even make it? I'm so stupid.

Suddenly, I was snapped out of my thoughts when the bushes started rustling and moving. Lucy looked behind with fear while Hibiki's eyes narrowed. I simply stared off blankly into the distance.

I jumped in surprise when Natsu came out saying, "Ya missed me?!"

Then I sighed in relief, "Hey Natsu." At least the Natsu thing didn't change.

"Natsu!" Lucy said happily.

"How'd ya do that anyway? All of a sudden your map popped right into my head!" Natsu continued, saying that to Hibiki.

"I'll explain that later," Hibiki replied. "Is Wendy alright?"

"She's just fine!" Natsu exclaimed, placing Happy, Carla and Wendy on the ground. Then he started shaking Wendy, "Time for you to wake up, kid! I saved you, and now you gotta save Erza!"

"Don't be so rough with her!" Lucy shrieked.

I simply giggled cause it was funny.

Suddenly, Wendy seemed to stir and her eyes opened slightly.

When she saw Natsu in front of her she shrieked and went back immediately, waving an arm in front of her face.

Lucy looked at her curiously while I simply smirked, knowing what she was gonna say.

"I had to do it! Sorry!" she said shielding herself by putting her arms in front of her face.

Natsu stared at her, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Hey…Hibiki, Lucy, I'm going to find the God Slayer duo to find Yona and defeat her," I said.

"It's fine, go ahead," Lucy smiled gently.

I smiled at her, before waving and running off.

With Jellal, third person POV

The man walked through the rocks, looking around cautiously. What he was looking for was not clear.

As he walked, there was a red haired man, otherwise known as Cobra, following him.

'I don't know what it is about this guy, but I can't hear his inner voice,' Cobra thought. His eyes narrowed. 'If I could, I probably wouldn't have to follow him around and spy on him like this.'

The blue haired man stopped in front of a dim, purplish light.

'Why'd he stop?' Cobra wondered.

As the man stood there, Cobra soon saw what it was.

A dim, purplish glowing large tree with chains hanging on. There were a lot of cobwebs. However, that didn't matter.

Cobra sweated nervously, eyes widened a little bit. "I know the Woodsea well, but I've never seen this place before," he murmured. "Looks like Brain was onto something. Could this be where Nirvana is sealed?"

Though he said those words, he still seemed a little hesitant and nervous.

The blue haired person held up his hand, and placed it on a glowing spot on the tree trunk.

The place suddenly started shining brightly, when it exploded.

Then, Cobra's hesitancy and nervousness seemed to disappear, and his face twisted into one of pure evil. He laughed evilly.

But he missed the words that the blue haired man said while doing it.

"All for Yukio…"

Back to Yukio POV

Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard, and I halted in my tracks. Nirvana…

The ground trembled, as I saw that pillar like thing come out of the ground.

I trembled. I could feel the magic power. If I was just watching this in my world, it wouldn't have been scary. But now I was actually feeling it's magic power.

And I was terrified. It was so evil…so dark.

And I thought I liked the evil people.

But, no. I'm experiencing this in real life, and it feels like hell. It's scary, and…just evil. Pure evil.

I looked at the pillar of black light…

Actually, how can it be called black light? Black is darkness. Darkness doesn't have light. How can it be called black light?

WAIT! That's out of the topic!

"Yukio!" I looked to see Aiko and Akio rushing towards me.

More like, Aiko was carrying Akio. Wow, he's strong. Akio is pretty heavy. (DON'T TELL HER THAT!)

"Aiko, Akio! Are you okay?" I asked.

"Uh-huh!" Akio chirped.

"We're okay, how about you?" Aiko asked.

"I'm scared…" I looked at them, trembling. "I thought-I thought-Nirvana was not that evil. It couldn't be. But I can feel it's power…I'm feeling overwhelmed…weak…powerless…" I murmured.

Then Akio slapped me, "Shut up, Baka! You'll turn into evil if you keep feeling depressed! Look at the brighter side of things!"

OH SHIT I DON'T WANT MY PERSONALITY TO BE RUINED! KEEP THINKING POSITIVE!

I shook my head to get rid of the negative thoughts.

Then an alarming thought came to me.

What if…Jellal actually intended to get Nirvana? What if he became evil? What if…Richard doesn't become good?! What if Hibiki doesn't hit Wendy when she's all down and depressed and Wendy turns evil?! It will all be my fault!

Fuck…why hadn't I thought of all this before?

What if everything changes just because of one little change I made?

Everything will be because of me…I'm so bad…I never should've made that wish…you're an idiot for getting into that fight with mom…and wishing for this…YOU'RE AN IDIOT!

Suddenly, I heard Richard yelling.

I sighed with relief. At least that hadn't changed.

"Hey, guys! Let's move on and search for a bitch!" I said smirking.

They smirked back at me, "Totally!"

We started running.

"Where are you going, weaklings?" I heard a voice say.

I turned around to see a dark guild. It was a dark guild I never saw before.

Everyone was wearing kimonos, yukatas, hakamas, etc. Everyone's hair was long, like that one of a samurai.

"Who're you?" Aiko questioned cautiously.

"Oh, these are my lovely followers. My special fans. Meet the Hana," Yona's irritating and annoying voice echoed through.

"Is that her, Yukio?" Akio asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. You face the guild members while I'll face off with Yona!"

Yona smirked slightly at me and disappeared.

I ran away from the spot and continued going forward.

I will never stop…until I've killed Yona!


	14. Our Battle!

**I don't own anything!**

Third person POV

"Hey, Akio!" the long haired man yelled. "You take on the members! I'll take on the Guild Master!"

"Okay!" the blunette **yelled** back.

Her face twisted into a glare as she saw the group she was facing.

She sucked in a deep breath, "Earth God Bellow!"

Soil and sand and rocks came out of her mouth.

The people in the guild started becoming statues and were frozen to the ground by the sand.

She gave a sadistic smirk at them before looking at her brother. Her brother looked back at her.

She nodded before going over to the guild master of Hana.

It was a small girl.

She looked like a doll. Possessed.

"Fire Make: Sword!" the kid yelled as a sword made of fire appeared in her hands.

"How shall we fight her now, Aiko? Should I douse out her fire?" Akio questioned.

Aiko smirked. "We fight fire with fire."

"Fire God Bellow!" Aiko said, a black fire coming out of his mouth.

It was aimed at the girl, and the girl dodged it, leaving her fire sword behind.

The fire sword disappeared.

"Crystal Make: Sword!"

"She uses different types of maker magic," Akio stated, her eyes narrowed. "That's bad news, isn't it?"

"Yes. We'll have to do a unison raid," Aiko replied.

"What?"

Akio blushed slightly. 'U-unison r-raid?'

"Yes."

"O-okay. But, she's using a sword."

"Akio, you and I both know that we have no talent in swords. We have to do what we can," Aiko muttered angrily.

Aiko's rant was cut short when the small girl suddenly attacked them.

They dodged it narrowly, in sync, and then joined both their hands together. "Unison Raid! Earth and Fire God Bellow!"

A mixture of fire and rocks came out of their mouths, in the form of a swirl.

It pushed the small girl back, against a tree.

"Ah!" she squeaked.

Then she got up again, "You'll pay, twins! Ice Make: Lance!"

Chunks of ice came towards their direction.

Aiko simply yawned before attacking, "Fire God's Scythe!"

It slashed the chunks of ice and melted it.

"You ass!" the kid screeched. "Wind Make: Whip Slash!"

Aiko then narrowed his eyes cautiously. 'This…we can't see wind so the attacks will come out of nowhere,' she thought.

"Water Slash!" Akio yelled. Everything turned into ice, and Akio and Aiko dodged it easily.

"Smart idea, Aki!" Aiko said smiling.

"Thanks, Ako!" Akio answered smiling back.

Their exchange of compliments was cut short when the little girl screamed.

…and fell to the ground, unconscious/dead.

"Is she dead?" Akio asked.

"Think so," Aiko replied.

"But why?"

"God knows."

"Now…should we help Yukio?"

"Maybe after sometime."

"What should we do then?"

"Sleep? I am pretty tired with that Unison Raid."

"Okay."

With Yukio, Yukio POV

I was still running, chasing Yona.

Unfortunately, I have very low stamina…and, the Nirvana's distracting me.

"You'll honestly keep chasing me?" Yona asked snottily.

I nodded furiously, "Yes."

"Fine then, I'll battle you—"

"YES!" I said happily. "Meteor—"

"I wasn't done yet, Hentai."

"DON'T CALL ME A HENTAI! THOSE BOOKS ARE CALLED EXOTIC LITERATURE, OKAY?" I screeched angrily.

"Stop shouting, peasant."

How dare she!

"I will battle you, if you battle my dear servant."

If that's what it takes, then yes!

I nodded. Then her face twisted into a pure evil smirk.

I stared at her suspiciously. She had something up her sleeve.

"Servant, I need you," she said suddenly when someone I very well know appeared.

My eyes widened, and I gasped in shock.


	15. Battle of Intelligence

**Hello guys! I'm back with a new chapter! I hope you like it! I own most of the characters in this chapter. I do not own Fairy Tail, sadly. If I did there would be slot of plot holes. Let's get on with the chapter!**

"AIKO?" I screeched, my mouth dropped. "What the fuck is this?"

"Aiko's come over to my side, darling," Yona said smirking. "He loves me."

"What?" I screeched again. "Aiko, what the hell is wrong with you? Don't you love Akio?"

"Yona is my love…" he told me, his eyes glazed over. Then his face hardened. "You're getting in the way…you will die."

Before I could reply, I felt a kick to my back and I hit a tree.

"OW!" I screamed. Tears sprung to my eyes from the pain, "Aiko! How mean! Meanie! I hate you!"

"I don't care…" Aiko replied. "All I see is that you come in the way of our love, so I have to kill you. Any questions before you die? Any thoughts?"

My eyes narrowed.

Since when did Aiko love Yona? He was Akio's boyfriend and brother.

I should really start strategizing…maybe I should talk this out with him. We'll make a deal and sweet! We both go our own separate ways!

…except for the fact Akio will probably kill me if I leave Xiam like this.

I should negotiate. Best solution.

"Um…Aiko? When did you start liking Yona?" I asked, confused.

"It all started when I saw her leave with the Oracion Seis," he began. "She looked so beautiful, so graceful. I fell in love with her immediately. And when I heard she was the one you were aiming for, I started strategizing. I decided to act along with what you did and said, and at the last I would take her side."

That's actually really predictable, ya know Aiko?

I didn't say that since I knew Aiko would kill me then.

So instead I said, "Wow…you're mean. And a good liar."

"Thank you for the compliment," he gave a charming smile.

Weird guy…how can anyone take that as a compliment?

I sweat dropped, "O-kay…"

"Shall we start our battle, then?" he asked me, putting a hand on his sword which was on his belt.

FUCK!

I shook my head furiously, "NOOOO—I mean, yes but…can we have a battle in a different way?"

"What type of way are you suggesting?"

"A game. I'm not very good in physical combat, I specialize in intelligence."

"Hm, seems like a good idea. What game do you suggest?"

"I dunno. Names of books, movies, etc?"

"I guess that's okay…"

"Okay…that book where a teen is going through the clique system in a guild?"

"The Diary of a Wimpy Mage."

"Correct."

I clenched my teeth. How does the Aiko know it? Aiko doesn't read books!

Why is he acting so out of character?

"The book where there's a mage who goes from house to house solving mysteries."

In my world, it would be called Nancy Drew. Here it's called Anna Celestia.

"Anna Celestia," I replied, bored. "The movie where a ryba is trying to find its parents?"

"Finding Sia." Finding Dory in my world.

"This is getting boring."

"I know. Should we battle instead?"

Fuck no!

"NOOO—"

"I'm not going to listen now. Let's fight. Fire God Bellow!"

I dodged his attack before putting up a mirror defense.

"Hey! I wasn't ready!" I yelled while trying to defend myself with the mirror.

"Battle is always like this!" Aiko yelled back. "When you're not ready, they strike!"

As he attacked again, it reflected and hit a tree.

I sighed with relief. Better knock out this guy quickly…although I don't have that much faith…I better try.

While putting up my defense, I started looking through my spell book, when I saw the perfect spell. Yes! The light can blind him, while I make my escape! Ah ha! You're a genius, Yukio!

"All the Heavenly Bodies, shine bright

Lend me your power to do this spell

I have faith that you will help me…

Shining Stars!" I yelled.

All I could see was gold. And what I felt…I felt amazing. Like I was floating in space.

When I finished the spell, the gold disappeared and I saw wooden stuff in the place of Aiko.

Wait…you mean she gave me a puppet to battle with?

I've been talking to a doll…YOU ARE SUCH A STUPID BITCH YUKIO!


	16. History

I walked through the forest, searching for Yona. _I hate her..._

She fucking gave me a puppet to battle with! What is wrong with her?

"Yukio...I see you found out," came a voice. My eyes widened and it hardened once again. "Yona. This time at least will you battle me fair and square?"

"Hmm, maybe," she replied vaguely. "Requip, Blossom!"

I think I'm gonna lose here...where are Aiko and Akio when you need them?

"Scared now, huh?" she sneered. "Too late to back down now, Yukio!"

I shot her a glare, "I'm not scared. You're the one who's scared."

"Being defensive now, huh? Are you still too weak to fight me, instead of negotiating with me?"

"I was never too weak!"

"What happened with Atsushi, huh?" she spat. "You were too weak to protect him, and yourself. What happened then? He died for you! He died because of your own stupid and silly mistakes! It's your fault!"

I turned pale as I started remembering the flashbacks.

 _"Yukio, you can wander around, but don't ever go near that river, okay?" Atsushi warned. "It's very dangerous there. You might die, or get fatally injured."_

 _"Huh? That river seems harmless," I argued. "Besides, I can fend for myself."_

 _"You can't. You still can't defeat even Eve, the weakest member of the Trimen and Blue Pegasus."_

 _"That's mean, pervert!"_

 _"That's true, pervert."_

 _"Fine," I pouted, angry. "I won't go there, happy? I get it, it's dangerous. I could die, get fatally injured, blah, blah, blah, since I'm very weak and can't defeat even Eve, blah, blah, blah."_

 _"Take my warning seriously, Yukio. It's dangerous. Please, just listen to me this time. I'm telling this for your own safety."_

 _"Okay," I had said, before running off._

Why didn't I listen to Atsushi? Why didn't I respect him more? Why did I make such a stupid mistake? I hate myself...

 _I'd gone to the river. I hadn't listened to Atsushi and had gone to the river. I dipped my hand in the water, and sighed, feeling relaxed by the cold water._

 _I stiffened, when I felt something grip my hand and I went splashing into the river. I sputtered and puked up the water that had gone inside my mouth._

 _I looked up and saw a woman flying in the air. She had pixie ears, unnatural orange eyes, and purplish hair. She was dressed in a kimono and was slightly wet. I didn't know there were pixies in Fairy Tail._

 _She giggled, "Fu fu fu~! That was fun! Now to just kill you!"_

 _My eyes widened in fear, "S-stay back! I'm a mage!"_

 _"Silly girl, I'm a mage too," she replied._

 _"But I'm stronger than you! I can defeat Eve, Ren, Hibiki, and even Atsushi-sensei!" I boasted._

 _"Oh? Really? How about I test your skills?" she said smirking._

 _"N- **ATSUSHI**!" I shrieked._

I grinned slightly at the memory. It was a bit funny, I guess.

 _I watched with horror as Atsushi got beaten up by the pixie lady._

 _"R-run..." Atsushi croaked out. "You-you deserve to live better than me..."_

 _"Atsushi! No! Please save yourself!" I screamed._

 _After I called for Atsushi, he appeared out of thin air in front of me and began fighting the pixie lady._

 _She turned to me, "Oh? Wanna get away? Sorry, but I need my daily kills for today!"_

 _"Please...stop," Atsushi murmured. "Kill me instead..."_

 _"Oh? Isn't this a tragedy? Aw, you love your daughter that much?" she asked him in a sarcastic, sweet as honey voice._

 _"We're not even related!" we yelled in unison._

 _She blinked, "Really?"_

 _"Yeah!"_

 _"Well, enough chatting! I have people to kill!"_

 _We gulped, "Atsushi/Yukio...run."_

 _Atsushi murmured something under his breath when I saw a golden light, and then I was standing in front of the Blue Pegasus Guild._

Everything...is my fault.

"You're right," I murmured. "Everything is my fault."


	17. Yukio vs Yona!

**Hey, guys! I'm back again! Um...was this the chapter you were waiting for? Let's hope so! I don't own anything! Review, favorite and follow!**

 _Last time on 'What Am I Doing Here?':_

 _Everything that happened was my fault...it's all my fault..._

 _My insides twisted with agony, guilt, and sadness._

 _"Now you see?" Yona shrieked. "It's all your fault!"_

 _"Yes..." I murmured. "Everything is my fucking fault."_

 _Now:_

Suddenly, the ground shook, snapping me out of my trance and I realized what was happening. Nirvana...

Now Natsu and Erik just had to fight...then Richard and Macbeth...Erza and Macbeth...all that drama with Brain and Zero...done! Ta da! Oracion Seis arc will be complete! Ta da! Yay!

The ground rose up, and Yona's face twisted into a smirk. "Nirvana is finally here. Brain did a good job."

"Shit..." I cursed.

She cackled, "I'll have even more fun fighting with you! Blossom Make: Whip!"

She conjured up a green whip with thorns on it and she hit the ground with it, the ground cracking slightly.

"The thorns of my whip can cut through and break through anything!"

I gulped, before glaring at her, "Uhh...not in my watch! Defense: Thorns!"

A thorny defense covered me from her (dangerous!) whip.

"Meteor Shower!" I yelled as various meteors came crashing down upon us. She dodged each one of them gracefully, "Is this only what you can do?"

"No, it just happens to be my signature attack," I answered sweat dropping nervously. Then I spotted Wendy flying around with Carla. Hmm, at least the episode is in-

I let out a grunt of pain as the surprise attack from Yona stung. She had whipped me. And those thorns...ouch!

 **Wendy POV**

"Look, Carla!" I told her. "There's Yukio-san!"

Carla looked, "Oh dear, she doesn't seem to be faring very well against Yona..." I'm worried about Yukio-san...

"Should we help her?"

"I have a feeling she can handle herself."

"But-But Carla-!"

"No buts! We have a mission to complete!"

 **20 minute time skip, Yukio POV**

Yona and I had been fighting for a while. My attacks kept failing against her, and she always succeeded in making me get hurt. But I can't give up...I have Atsushi to avenge for. And I must help the Allied Forces, even though the Oracion Seis are my friends! I have to show loyalty to the Allied Forces...

I checked my spell book for the tenth time and I saw the perfect spell.

" _If stars won't sparkle, would still see the light?_

 _If stars didn't fall, would you make a wish tonight?_

 _If the stars are missing, would you spare time for the moon to sight?_

 _In honor of the stars, I give you the spell:_

 _Stellatum exitium!"_ I recited, using the last of my magic. I saw black and golden stars. Yona was squealing in fear.

Suddenly, everything went black.

"Yukio-san!"

I opened her eyes slowly, to see Wendy, "Ah...Wendy-san?"

"Are you okay?!"

"Yes...I'm fine. How about you Wendy-san, Carla-san?"

"We're fine," they answered together.

Suddenly, Carla's eyes widened.

"What happened, Carla?!" Wendy asked.

My expression hardened a bit, knowing what she was thinking.

"It can't be..." Carla murmured. "This has to be a coincidence, right?"

She walked over to the edge of the moving Nirvana. "This shouldn't be..."

Wendy and I caught up to her.

"What's wrong, Carla?" Wendy asked, worried.

"It's where we're heading..." Carla answered nervously. "Our guild, Cait Shelter, is dead ahead, right in this thing's path!"

Wendy looked ahead, looking scared.

Shit...what if we can't stop Nirvana?! Then...everything will be my fault!

 _Next time on 'What Am I Doing Here?' :_

 _'I'm so scared...'_

 _"Wendy-san, Carla-san, Cait Shelter will be alright, I assure you!"_

 _"Eh?! Mac-MIDNIGHT?!"_


	18. Poor Erik

**Hello? Anyways, I hope this chapter is good...it's type of bad, I think... But, good news! I have four heavenly days of holidays! Today, tomorrow, day after tomorrow, and the day after the day after tomorrow.**

 **...**

 **Did I confuse you?**

 **Yes? I'm sorry I didn't mean to.**

 **No? Oh. Good.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I only own Yukio.**

 _Last time on 'What Am I Doing Here':_

 _"What's wrong, Carla?" Wendy asked, worried._

 _"It's where we're heading..." Carla answered nervously. "Our guild, Cait Shelter, is dead ahead, right in this thing's path!"_

 _Wendy looked ahead, looking scared._

 _Shit...what if we can't stop Nirvana?! Then...everything will be my fault!_

 _Now:_

I had left Wendy to find the rest of the people. We'd split up. Right now, I was planning to head to Lucy and Gray.

I actually reached. Wow. I was about to come out in the open when Macbeth came out.

I decided to hide and see what was happening since Macbeth could attack me. He has changed. And it's all because of Brain.

 _Brain_. My face hardened when I thought of him. In my world, I hated him because he was a villain. In this world, I know the Oracion Seis personally and he's changed them, so I completely hate him.

"Oracion Seis!" Gray yelled.

"It's the one that was always asleep!" Lucy exclaimed.

Macbeth jumped down, "You betrayed us. I didn't think you had the guts."

"I never betrayed anyone," Richard said defensively. Macbeth appeared on his other side.

"I realized the error of Brain's misguided ways," Richard continued.

"What was that?" Macbeth's tone grew dark. So dark, that I shivered. I'm scared...

Macbeth appeared behind Lucy and Gray, "Why don't you come over here and say that, big guy?"

"How is he doing that?" Lucy murmured.

"Hang on," Gray said, eyes narrowed. "What's all this father stuff about?"

Then I felt someone behind me.

"Yukio..." a teasing, familiar voice said.

I stiffened and turned around. "Eh?! Mac-MIDNIGHT?" I shrieked.

Everyone turned to look at me.

"Yukio?" Lucy asked.

"Finally," Gray sighed. "Have you defeated anyone? Are you okay?"

"Yukio-san," Jura said. "Are you alright?"

"Yukio!" Richard murmured.

"Hmm..." Macbeth smirked maliciously at me. "Yukio...how I've missed you..."

I paled when Lucy, Gray, and Jura looked at me suspiciously.

"Yukio..." they said in unison. "Explain yourself."

I shuddered, "Um...how about after all this is over?"

Then I felt a soft mop of hair against my shoulder. I turned a deep shade of red, and started stammering, "Mac-mac-Midnight?"

"Yukio..."

"What-what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

I felt him kiss my neck slightly, then I felt cold and a feeling of emptiness on my neck. I looked to see Macbeth facing off with Richard.

Gray, Lucy, and Jura looked at me with a 'WTF' look and I blushed bright red.

"Go to a safe place!" Richard yelled.

"Will you be okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes, now go!" Richard yelled again.

"Thank you so much, Hoteye," Jura smirked.

"The name is not Hoteye," Richard said. "My name is Richard. Please call me that."

"Thank you, Richard," Jura and I said in unison.

"We're not supposed to reveal our true names to the enemy," Macbeth gave a cold glare to Richard. "That's a new low even for you."

"Are you saying Yukio is our enemy?" Richard asked. Why must people be talking about me...?

"No, she already knows our true names." Dammit, Macbeth! Don't you know people are suspecting me even more?

I started banging my head on the rock while moaning 'No...'

Suddenly, an explosion was heard and we started running in the direction of the explosion.

"Whoa, what was that?!" Gray asked.

"Maybe one of our allies needs our help!" Jura suggested.

"It's Natsu, duh..." I smirked. "Wherever there's an explosion, there's Natsu! It's common logic, people!"

"I know it's Natsu," Lucy smirked back at me. "Natsu makes it easy for us to find him."

"No kidding!" Gray agreed.

After some minutes of more running, I heard a roar. I smirked. Natsu roaring. Erik's ear drums are gone for the time being.

"MY EARS!" I heard Erik yell. I started giggling, and I then burst out into paroxysms of laughter. I seriously feel sorry for Erik right now...

 _Next time on 'What Am I Doing Here?':_

 _'Jura is a seriously strong wizard.'_

 _"How are you related to the Oracion Seis?"_

 _'I hate him...he's a monster...'_

 _"You defeated Yona?"_

 _"Where are Aiko and Akio?"_

 **Irrelevant note: Is it weird that I'm craving for Oreos right now?**

 **Important note: Did you forget about Aiko and Akio? Are you wanting to know what happened to them? Ha ha. It's a sec-ret...**


	19. Wizard Saint Jura

**A/N: Hello, guys! Sorry I'm late! And also, please check out my Fairy Tail one shot: 'Lucy Heartfilia's In My Head?!' and please tell me what you think about it!**

 **Also, one thing that astounds me that...in Fairy Tail, a happy scene, a funny scene, can be turned into a sad/serious scene, just in a matter of seconds. Isn't that strange?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Icha-Icha or even Naruto. I only own my dear Yukio and her gang of OCs...If I did own Fairy Tail, it would be a romance anime. XD**

 **Here we go! And extra long chapter for you from me to apologize! And thanks for favoriting, following and reviewing!**

 _Last time on 'What Am I Doing Here?':_

 _"MY EARS!" I heard Erik yell. I started giggling, and then burst into paroxysms of laughter. I seriously feel sorry for Erik right now..._

 **Third person POV**

"Oh man Natsu..." the blue flying cat said, slowly dropping to the ground. "I'm starting to not feel so good..."

"It's 'cause of his poison..." Natsu groaned.

Then, the cat dropped him and both fell down.

"And...now...I can't even move," Natsu continued.

Then, another sound came and the ground started moving.

Natsu turned blue, "And what's worse...this thing's a vehicle..."

Then he glared at the person above him, who had suddenly appeared.

"I swear I'll put an end to you...for the honor of the seven demons!" the red haired man declared angrily, a glare on his face.

"No...you're wrong..." Natsu muttered, getting up slowly. "No way, pal!"

"I hear it loud and clear! The bell...tolling on the old generation...it's over. Your kind is done! Time...for the new dragon slayers!" saying this, the man threw a purplish poison thing on Natsu...but it didn't hit him. Suddenly, there was a green light behind the redhead, and the back of his coat was torn.

"Uh...uh-huh..." he groaned.

Natsu saw a tanned man with white hair and a staff in his hands.

"That's enough Cobra," he said. "You may stand down."

"Brain..." Cobra rasped. "B-but why? Are you mad?"

A maniacal smile appeared on Brain's face. "You've performed extraordinarily well...but it's time for you to rest..."

'Hm, what good is a false dragon slayer to me?' Brain thought. 'Especially one who can be so easily beaten by one of the official guilds...you're pathetic. And, that friend of your's? She's pathetic. Totally pathetic. A total weakness. I will kill her. She can never be a part of the Oracion Seis. Midnight wouldn't mind...he listens to every command after all.'

Cobra shook as he heard those words. 'He really thinks that of me...? Will he...seriously kill Yukio? Midnight...he'd get pissed...'

"I'm sorry, did you hear that?" Brain apologized, a mocking tone in his voice.

Cobra's shoulders slumped, his face glared angrily at that man. "How dare you...you traitor! You...you wouldn't kill her...right...?"

A purple snake came near him. Tears threatened to fall. "All I ever wanted...my only prayer...was to someday hear the voice of my one true friend." Memories flashed through his mind. "Cubellios **(did I spell that right? XD not sure)**..." He fell down. The purple snake put its head near his and hissed lovingly.

Natsu looked at Cobra sadly, and got up, groaning. "How...could you do that to him? He was your...friend!"

"With the power I have now at my disposal, I will have no problem gathering friends that won't have any problem with serving me much better than them! Nirvana will make it so!"

Natsu stood up. "You don't make true friends with power and intimidation. All you get are puppets!" Natsu's eyes hardened while saying the last part.

"You shouldn't make such a fuss...your power is what I admire about you the most," Brain smirked. "It would do me good to have a friend like you."

Natsu kept on glaring. Brain continued to blabber, and Natsu was impatient and _**pissed**_.

And he had a question as well. "When Cobra asked you about killing someone, who was it?"

Brain smirked again, "Yukio, last name unknown. A member of the Blue Pegasus, and trained by Atsushi Yukimura of the Ten Wizard Saints. Her past was a troubling one, very sad indeed. She used to be in the Tower of Heaven, along with the Oracion Seis. Very mysterious girl, Angel used to tell me that. Midnight and Cobra told me that her dream was to go home - where is her home, I wonder? And...I can find that out before I end her."

"Yukio...was with Erza?" Natsu murmured, eyes widened. "She was in the Tower of Heaven...Yukio was in the Tower of Heaven?"

"Yes, yes - "

"A friend of Erza's is always my friend! So, I will kill you to protect my friends!"

 **Yukio POV**

I sneezed. And kept on sneezing.

"Hey...are you sure you're okay, Yukio?" Lucy asked worriedly.

God, why must people be talking about me now?

"Uh-huh, I'm okay," I chirped nervously.

"There he is!" Gray yelled suddenly.

I turned to see Natsu being dragged by Brain.

"What happened to you?" Lucy asked.

"It's moving..." Natsu moaned, blue lines next to his eyes. "I just...can't handle it."

I sweat dropped.

"Hey...guys!" Happy squeaked. "Please...help..."

I feel type of sorry for them...they have those bags that makes me cry because those eye bags look painful...

I cringed, "What happened, Happy?" though I knew very well what happened...effects of Cobra's poison. Happy gave a moan, "Effects of Cobra's poison..."

"Sir Cat is still alive," Jura said. I immediately burst out laughing. That sounded hilarious!

"The six demons have been cut down to a meager three," Brain stated. "We've been chopped in half. So in order to stop the bleeding in our once healthy ranks, I will..."

I couldn't catch the next part. I shrugged, in short, he meant that he had to take Natsu to fill up the Oracion Seis or something.

"I always knew this was gonna happen some day," Gray glared angrily. "One of these dark guilds was gonna try and pull Natsu over to their side."

"You must be out of your mind if you ever think you're ever gonna get that hard-head to cooperate with you!" Lucy glared at him as well, putting her hands on her hips. I nodded, "Lucy's right. Natsu is like, too stubborn to listen to evil."

"Once Nirvana darkens his heart he will gladly do my bidding," Brain smirked. "His goals and my goals will be intertwined." I started laughing when Natsu suddenly bit his hand. "Take that, asshole!"

I shot Brain a glare when he threw Natsu on the ground by his scarf in a fit of rage.

"Natsu?! Are you okay?" Lucy said worriedly.

"I...I am...so...sick," Natsu moaned.

"The spirit is strong, but the stomach is weak," Jura stated solemnly.

Gray and I nodded, agreeing with him. "Yeah, you can say that again."

"Kinda gets in the way, don't you think?" I looked at Gray smiling sheepishly. He nodded. "Yup."

I ignored the rest of the conversation, knowing what they were gonna say. I ran over to Happy just to take care of him. The poor guy...he was kinda ignored in this scene, you know?

" - the Cait Shelter Guild!"

"That's the one Carla and Wendy belonged to," Happy muttered. I nodded. "Yeah. But, I know it isn't gonna get destroyed. We ** _are_** gonna defeat the Oracion Seis!"

"What is your objective? What could you possibly gain from their loss?" Jura questioned.

"The world on its head," Brain answered simply. "In the blink of an eye, this guild of light will be consumed in darkness. Oh, the things we shall see. What splendid horrors await us!"

"We won't let you do that to them!" Lucy protested.

"You're not gonna get away with this, scumbag!" Gray yelled angrily. Then he stiffened up as Jura (a very powerful Jura) came behind him.

Jura is a seriously strong wizard.

"You still haven't told me," Jura boomed. "What do you hope to gain?!"

I felt scared of Jura at the amount of blood-lust and magic power which was emanating from him. I feel sorry for Brain...and Gray who is next to him feeling the blood-lust and magic power at full force. Jura really lives up to his name.

Suddenly, Brain started laughing creepily. I hate him...he's a monster...

Then he looked at me. "You defeated Yona? You killed someone. Why are you calling me a monster?"

Wait, did I say that out loud? Fuck, I should watch what I'm saying...

I shuddered, glared at him and turned away, cuddling Happy with fear while trying to ignore him. Keyword: _trying_. I felt really scared while he went mad and fought with Jura.

I suddenly heard an explosion and saw an empty path-hole which Jura was standing in and pointing with two fingers at a random direction. I sweat dropped and went back to cuddling Happy in fear.

"Yukio...are you okay?" Happy asked worriedly.

"Yeah...do you mind if I read?" I asked.

"Sure."

I took out Icha-Icha **(why the hell am I including Naruto in this?!)** and sat down to read. There was this especially lemony, juicy bit that I **_really_** wanted to read. So, I read. I tried to hide the blush on my face, but Happy, at one point was curious and peered a bit. Then his face turned red - completely red and he stared at me, glaring. "YUKIO-HENTAI!"

I sweat dropped as he scurried off in the other direction while yelling about how his eyes were forever tainted.

"Happy...who said you could look?" I said smirking.

"I hate you, Yukio-hentai!"

Suddenly, the ground started shaking and Happy and I rolled over on the ground.

"This hurts!" I groaned as I rolled on the ground for the fifth time.

Then, I finally frustrated at the battle scene and glared at Brain. "Hey, Brain, just die already."

He glared at me before raising his staff to cast a spell on me when Jura glared at him. "Yukio-san is not your opponent, I am!"

Suddenly, I started flying. I was in the air...

I let out a shriek. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"Hey, Yukio..." I looked behind to see Hibiki carrying me. I smiled at him before hugging him with full force. "Hi-Hibiki! Happy called me Yukio-Hentai!"

Hibiki sweat dropped. "Oh. But you are one."

"Rude!" I wailed.

"Anyways, how are you?" he asked. I blinked. "Totally fine. Why?"

"Are you in a bad mood?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Just tell me, are you in a bad mood?"

"Nope."

"Okay, then, how are you related to the Oracion Seis? Where are Aiko and Akio? How are you so calm when all of this happening?"

Shit. Should I tell him, or not tell him?

 **Hello, guys! I'm here to stop the chapter with a cliffhanger! Yay! *grins evilly* Anyways, did you like the chapter? Was it long? Are you satisfied?**

 **Answer all these questions by reviewing. Reviews give me joy and happiness! I really enjoy reading your reviews. And thanks for the reviews!**

 **Also, I have um...a hard choice deciding whether Yukio should tell everything to Hibiki. There's a poll on my profile, please take it!**

 **As usual, review, favorite and follow!**


	20. Author's Note - PLEASE READ!

**Hello, guys! Unfortunately...this isn't an update. It's an Author's Note. Please, for the love of God,** ** _please_** **don't flame me. I know I'm breaking the rules.**

 **Anyways, I've decided to rewrite 'What Am I Doing Here?'. I'm...not...happy with how it has turned out. I was reading through it and then I decided: It was the most cringe-y, boring and awkward thing I have ever fucking posted. Of course, I've written more awkward, cringe-y and boring stuff, but I've posted this.** ** _Posted_** **this cringe-y, awkward and boring piece of shit.**

 **The rewrite will be posted soon (after a few days, because school's starting tomorrow). Until then, good-bye!**

 **~ Animeisheaven (yes, I have changed my pen-name)**


	21. Author's Note - Rewritten version

**Hello, people. I've finally rewritten 'What Am I Doing Here?'. It's on my profile. Please note that it's different.** ** _Very_** **different. The OC is not the same, and well, plot is different.**

 **And...if you got confused with the timeline, after the chapter 'Aiko & Akio!', there is a huge time skip. Yukio is nineteen in 'Allied Forces, Assemble!'. **

**~ Animeisheaven**

 **PS: Please don't report me! I know we're not supposed to submit Author's Notes as a chapter!**


End file.
